New Life
by Vodid
Summary: Hello! My name is Kadence, some people call me Kadie. I am 14 years old, I have long dark red hair, usually in a braid, and deep blue eyes. I live several miles South of Chicago, and I am an ordinary teenage girl. Well, until some events have happened. Like figuring out Transformers are actually real instead of being fictitious characters in a fictitious movie.
1. Chapter 1

**Thought I would make a story about Transformers myself! This is between first Transformers movie and the second Revenge of the Fallen. Only the Transformers are included, no other characters are included like Sam. I do not own Transformers, only my OC, Kadence Bluett. I hope you all enjoy! Type a review if needed. :)**

"Hello. My name is Kadence, some people call me Kadie. I am 14 years old, I have long dark red hair that is usually in a braid, and deep blue eyes. I live several miles South of Chicago and I am an _ordinary_ teenage girl." Well, until _some_ events have happened. Like figuring out Transformers are actually _real_.

I heard a few snickers here and there around the classroom. Saying "ordinary" won't change anything about what other students think of me. Nobody believes me when I saw "I am an ordinary teenage girl," they always bully me about it. The only reason is because I'm _different_. Different as looking different. Nobody else has natural dark red hair, yes mine is naturally red. And they don't believe my deep blue eyes being natural either. When I was little, before I started school, I saw myself "transform" and I now think I was playing or it was just my little toddler imagination, others think the same too. I went to my desk to sit down. The snobby popular girl sitting next to me handed me a piece of folded up paper, I didn't open it. She then started to kick my desk, urging me to read it. I huff and open the piece of paper and read it.

_"You're ugly."_ I was about to fold the piece of paper back up and send it back, but the girl next to me, Samaya, snatched the paper and scribbled words on the paper. I stare at the words in amazement. Even though she scribbled the words, they were so neat, neater than mine at least. _"At least I look better than you." _She then passed me a note, I opened it. _"I think you look beautiful."_ She even added a small heart at the end. I smiled at Samaya, grateful she is against bullying. The popular girl didn't see Samaya take the note, so I sent it back with a half-forced smile. The popular girl sent it back to me, a little crumpled from her frustration, _"Fuck you."_ I wrote something back to her and passed it back, _"Rather childish I see." _

I make it back home alive, and I made a new friend. After my class her and I had sat next to each other at lunch and rode the bus together. I've never really had friends ever since I've started school. I lay on my bed, texting Samaya good night. With that, I fell asleep.

I'm floating, or falling? It feels like both. There are clouds around me with birds flying peacefully in the distance. I look around and notice there's no sun, but it's still light as if there was a sun. I look down and see the beauty of Chicago, I'm above a small field with a forest and a road nearby. My throat hurts like I've been screaming. Is this a dream? It doesn't really feel like it. I saw a tiny figure representing a helicopter just before-

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

Oh great. My alarm clock is ringing. I sit up in my bed and turn off my alarm clock that's beeping on my nightstand. And let me tell you, my hair is a matted _mess_. Then I realize, _it's Saturday._ Why did I have my alarm turned on when it's a _Saturday_?! Does anyone else do this to themselves? It's 8:00 AM, I get part of the house to myself, since my family is still sleeping. So I roll off my bed and get dressed. This might be a good day for me.

But instead of a good day, about an hour or two after I got up, there's a knocking on my front door, more like _pounding._ A minute or two later of no reply from me, there's a deep voice from behind the door. I freeze, my heart is pounding, "FBI! Open this door!" I clear my throat and walk to the door, trying not to shake in fear as I unlock the door and turn the knob. I open it, and there are three men. Standing right there. Infront of me. They're all in suits, with sunglasses. The men behind have red ties while the man in front of me has a blue tie. I stare at them and I managed to squeak out a "hello." The man in the front holds up his FBI badge, "Are you Kadence Bluett?" he asks, after a few seconds of hesitation I nod. "We need you to come with us please. Will your parents worry if you're gone?" He asks as he starts to turn to walk to his black GMC van, I manage to talk normally, "I'll leave a note for them." He nods as I run back inside, write a note, put on my gray jacket over my light blue shirt, put on my black shoes under my jeans, head out the door, and get into the black van. I sit there without saying a _word._ All I do is stare out the window, trying not to quiver in fear, what do they want from me?

"You like staring out the window?" The man with the blue tie sitting in the passenger seat asks, knocking me out of my daydream. I glance at him and nod, "There are some, uh, pretty things out there." I pause and think, "Like, uh, trees and streams." He smiles at me and turns around, did I say the right thing?

A half an hour later we stop, infront of a building, I haven't gotten enough time to look at the writing on it, but it was large and gray. "We're here. This is the N.E.S.T." I stare at him with curiosity as he continues, "You're familiar with Transformers correct?" I freeze, _Transformers_, you _got_ to be kidding me, "You know. Autobots and Decepticons?" I give a shaky nod, where is he going with this. "Well, darling. We have been keeping the secret from the world, and those who have seen them sworn never to tell another living soul. And sure, it might seem like a fantasy or fictionous story to you, but, oh-ho-ho, they are quite real." Am I in another dimension?

I get a little more shaky, I feel sick. Like I'm about to pass out. No _way_ are they real! "So, why am I here? What part am I in this?" He walks on with the two other men walking off to either side of the door, guarding it. We walk into the big doors of the N.E.S.T. and I glance and almost stop at the first sight of the yellow Camaro with the black racing stripes and the blue Peterbilt with the red flames on the front. I saw the rescue Hummer and the black TopKick behind the Camaro and Peterbuilt.

"Hello, Optimus. I believe _this_," he pauses and turns to me, then back, "is the girl you wanted? Kadence Bluett." A few moments pass before the truck makes noises and starts to reshape, I take a small step back. This is an _Autobot!_ They are real! _No. Way._ I have to be dreaming once more, I hope my alarm clock beeps. But my body is shaking and my heart is pounding way too much for this to be a dream.

Once he finishes transforming to, him, he puts his fist on the ground still crouching a little and starts to, what looks like, examine me from where he is. His eyes are moving around, looking at me. Now the Camaro is transforming along with the other cars nearby.

_This. Is. _Not._ Happening._

"We'll leave you all alone." The man said next to me before walking off, I watched him go with everyone else in the current room I'm in, with the Autobots. I look up at the Autobots, they look _incredible_! Huge and awesome looking. I take a small step forward. I can sort of see nervousness in the Autobots too. Okay, so I'm not alone with this. We stand there for a second, "I heard that man, uh, said you wanted me? May I ask why?" They don't look surprised. At all. This is really awkward. Finally the transformed Camaro elbows Optimus for him to say something, "Right. Kadence Bluett?" Oh wow, his voice is super cool too! It's super deep. "There was a saying, before any of us were alive. That every thousand years, one human will have a power, that no one has ever had or will have." This catches my attention, with my heart beating faster, "There have only been three in existence, the first three most likely died of natural causes or age." Uh oh, this _can't _be me, nope. No sir is this me. "No one knows the power or the human who will get the power." He narrows his eyes at me, "But we do believe it is _you_ who has this power." I take a step back, "_Me_? That's not-" Before I could finish, the robot in the back cuts me off, "I can sense it in you. We all do." Everyone nods at his statement, except for me. Ever so suddenly, the transformed Hummer runs a blue light on my body, "Yeah. I can tell, it's definitely in her blood, or energon." He says the last of his sentence a little slowly, like he wasn't expecting "energon." I try to calm down and force words out of my mouth, "How come I've never seen it before or heard about it?" I shake my head slightly. "It doesn't fully take effect until a certain point in your age. It has grown in your body without being detected." So, what they are saying, is that I have a power, that they barely know of and saying I'm the human with the power. Great. I am sitting here, _dumbfounded_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, thanks for the support for the first chapter! Really helped out. I hope you enjoy this one! :)**

All I can do is stare at the Autobots, waiting for my alarm clock to ring and save me from this dream. They stare right back at me before transforming back into their car states minutes later. And I am transported to the black GMC van to go back home. What else can happen..._  
><em>

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

Ah! Finally the alarm! I open my eyes and turn the alarm off. Then I freeze. My eyes trail down to the date on the clock. It's Sunday. No. No no no no no no no. No _way_ that dream was real. It can't. Maybe I slept the whole day yesterday, or I just don't remember it. But it is not possible for that _dream_ to be real!

I get out of bed and get dressed. I get the morning to myself! It's really sunny out with the peaceful songs of the birds. I find myself standing there, staring out the window. It's so pretty.

I run downstairs into the family room and turn on the TV. After 30 minutes or so watching TV, I hear a sound, like glass was just broken. Here we go again, my heart starts pounding and I'm frozen on the soft couch. My cat heard the noise too and runs under the couch, I wish I could too. I hear footsteps, am I being robbed? Am I sitting on my couch, about to witness a robbery? The footsteps get louder, I'm stuck on my couch, not just because I'm paralyzed in fear, but because I have no where to go that the burglar _wouldn't_ find me, or hear me. Cut off during my thoughts, the burglar walks in, but he's not alone. He has a buddy with him.

Now I'm really scared, he just whispered to his friend while pointing at me. And the only thing I can do is stare in horror as they get closer to me, with rope and a gun. I put my hands up the moment he points the gun at me. "Stand up and follow us." I hate this. He blindfolds me, then knocks me out. What's the point in a blindfold if I'll just _be asleep_?

As I wake up I hear a loud humming noise, like a running engine. I'm blindfolded, but by the way the vehicle moves, it feels to me like a helicopter. I hear faint voices, almost masked by the powerful noise of the helicopter. I can't make out the conversation, but it stops as soon as I can listen. I feel my blindfold being untied, I am in a helicopter! The man that had untied my blindfold. I saw my surroundings, we were turn every so often and going straight. How could the helicopter be moving...Without a driver to drive it? I got the same feeling when first saw the Autobots. The man picks me up, and carries me to the side of the helicopter, where it is open. No, why can't things be normal for me? He's going to throw me out of the helicopter!

He tosses me out. I'm screaming. Wouldn't you if you were dropped out of a helicopter many many many _many_ feet from the ground. I look at the ground, it's a big field with a road next to it and a forest. My throat hurts from screaming. The only thing I can do is let myself fall.

Fall to the _great_ world below.


	3. Chapter 3

**It's been about a while since I've posted the second chapter and I couldn't wait to start the third chapter! I hope you enjoy! Write a review if anything seems wrong.**

The helicopter moved away, out of sight now. But I'm not worried about it, I'm more worried about how I'm going to land and if I'll even _survive_ the fall. I guess it just depends on how I land.

Why am I worrying about that. More importantly, my body is flipping changing. I'm watching my arms change into...whatever it is. It feels like...Oh no...Don't tell me...That my dream, about the Transformers, was real. Because I sure do look like I'm changing into one.

The Autobots were right, I do have a power. I didn't even know skin can change into metal!

So, when I was a toddler, it wasn't just my imagination. I was actually transforming.

Feels like years until my body is done "transforming." And oddly by instinct I land on my feet. Okay, no pain here. No pain there. I think I'm okay. But as my body transforms back into human, everything hurts. I mean _everything_, I feel really weak as well. Ugh, I want to go to sleep and never wake up! I feel like I am anyway. But just before I do...I saw the Peterbilt and heard the faint calling of my name in a deep voice.

"Kadie?" I groan, sounds like my mother waking me up for school, "Kadence!" The urgency in her voice makes me snap awake. Before I answer her, I look around the room. There's my mom, next to the bed. There's a nurse, and a man in a black suit talking to my father. And I _finally_ realize I'm in a hospital. I could barely hear my dad and the man talking.

It hurt when I asked my mom what happened, I felt super sore. "Your father and I found the broken window in the house, and we noticed you were gone. We called the police and a few hours later they found you unconscious in a field miles away from the house. Kadie, I have to ask _you, _what happened." We go through the whole process of investigation with the police and with my parents. I didn't want to tell them about my transforming part. We clear things up and go home, finally. I just want to snuggle with my cat and stay like that.

We enter our road, many houses on each side. As we get to our driveway, I easily notice that an Autobot is driving down the road, most likely to find me. How do I know it's an Autobot? Simple. It's a blue Peterbilt with red flames, who else would it be."Uh, mom? Can I stay outside for just a little bit? Maybe take a walk?" She hesitates for a long time but allows me to.

I walk up to Optimus Prime, "Okay, what do you want now?" My voice was surprisingly shaky but I managed. He opens his passenger door for me to climb into. It was difficult getting in, the door is a few feet off the ground and my body was still sore. During the whole time I've been in the passenger seat staring out the window, I didn't notice where we had been going.

I finally realize where we are. Minutes later we come to a stop on the grass. When I get out of Optimus, I was right on where we were heading. The field where I had been found unconscious in. My body is still a bit sore, it was incredibly hard to get out of Optimus without hurting myself.

"Uh, why are we here?" I turn to face Optimus as he transforms to the Autobot he is. "We are simply here to ask you questions. My fellow Autobots should be here anytime now." Anytime now? That will take _forever_.

What seems like to be an hour, they finally arrive. All 3 of them. I know them...The rescue Hummer is Ratchet, the TopKick is Ironhide and the Camaro is Bumblebee. They all transform the instant they come to a stop on the grass next to Optimus.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reading so far! Here's another chapter for you!**

I back up to sit on a nearby rock as the Autobots transform. They start to walk towards me, Bumblebee is the first to get settled on the ground next to me. "Okay, _now_ can I ask why I'm here? I'm already freaked out about getting thrown out of a helicopter and almost dying. But no, transform into something that looks like _you._ And I end up not dying and instead passing out right there and then. Does that answer your questions?" I mumble one last thing I don't think they caught.

They all look at me with really surprised expressions on their faces. "Indeed it does, but that wasn't exactly a helicopter." Optimus points out to me. "I'm confused." They all move around uncomfortably before Ratchet answers me, "That was Blackout, a Decepticon. He must've known you had the power..." His voice trails off slowly at the thought. "And now we're _sure_ you have the power. You just admitted you had transformed as you were falling." Optimus adds to Ratchet. They all nod in agreement. "We had witnessed your fall and saw your transformation, it shocked us all." Ironhide adds on. So that's why I heard someone calling my name. "Well now I know." I hesitantly say. We all sit there for a long time. Not knowing what to say. "We need to keep you safe so this doesn't happen again, Kadence. If the Decepticons realize you're still alive, they_ will _kill you. They know where you live." I giggle at how Ratchet said the last part.

But I don't like the sound of that. The whole trip back home, I think about everything that has happened. Optimus drops me off and heads back the way he came with the other Autobots following close behind. I walk slowly to the door. I really don't like the sound of this.

I turn the doorknob and head inside. My cat runs up to me waiting to have her fur brushed. I take off my shoes and jacket and walked into the family room with my cat rubbing on my legs. "Stop that Flim. I'll brush you when I manage to get to the couch." If I _can_! Flim keeps walking in front of me. "I'm about to trip on you and you are going to get hurt."

My mom walks in while I brush Flim's back with her favorite brush. She has a worried face on. "Kadie? The FBI just called and are coming to take you again tomorrow morning." I'm not too surprised, "You aren't going to school tomorrow too, I already called the school. I'm going to work, your father already left for work. I'm going to be late if I don't hurry." She walks over to me and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek and runs off to work. "Finally. Hey Flimmy." My cat jerks her head up at her name being called and looks at me with curiosity, "We get the house to ourselves for the rest of the day." I look worriedly at the front door, then I stoke her silver fur before going upstairs to my room. Of course, she follows me and watches every move as I grab a book and hop on my bed.

For the remainder of the day I read my books, ate dinner and went to bed. Flim watched everything I did. She jumped on my bed and slept next to me. I fell asleep stroking her back.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

Aaaagh! I really wish I had a different alarm. Oh nevermind that, I'm a bit hungry. Not like, seriously hungry like I should be when I wake up, just a little hungry. I got dressed, ready to be called out of my house by the FBI. Ate my breakfast and brushed Flim. There we go, there's that knocking at the door. I unlock and open the door, all ready to go. "Kadence? Did your mother tell you you're coming with us today?" The man in the suit asks. "Yes. I'm ready to go." We quickly walk to the black GMC van and head for the N.E.S.T.

Why can't my life be simple? I don't know. But I seem pretty happy with it.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm trying to fit in at****_ least _****one or two chapters a day. I almost fell asleep typing this. Hope you like this one!**

Like the first time, I stay silent and look out the window the whole trip to the N.E.S.T. Why did mom have a worried face on if the FBI is most likely taking me to ask a few questions? Did she not tell me something I should know? I really want to ask, but I continuously restrain myself from doing so.

We reach the N.E.S.T. and walk inside, pretty much doing the same exact procedure the first time. The two men walk to the sides of the door and the single man leads me inside.

The man leads me to another door in the back of the building. Which I am going to guess, leads outside. To the Autobots most likely. If they aren't in the building, where else can they be? Fighting Decepticons? I think not. I don't think there is a current problem with the Decepticons. Other than me. But I sure do hope not...

He opens the door and lets me outside to a "backyard." It has a wire fence around a big area behind the building. And guess who's in the backyard?

The Autobots start transforming the moment I walk outside. Ironhide is the first to finish transforming and approaches me. "Kadence. You remember us saying we have to keep you safe?" Okay, I'm pretty sure my mom _hadn't_ told me anything. I nod, and Ironhide continues, "You should have been informed that you will stay with us until we figure this whole thing out. Have you been told?" I stop. Mom hasn't told me about _this_! I don't want to say no. It might bring us in a deeper conversation. "Yeah. I have."

Bumblebee jumps for joy at the thought of a new human friend.

I easily move into the N.E.S.T. The Autobots chill outside and I'm stuck in the cool night air with them. It will be about and hour until I'm let into Optimus to sleep. Yes, I have to sleep in Optimus. But at least he keeps the heat on all night. I don't know why I have to be in Optimus or why we're outside. But do I look like I care?

The Autobots just sit there and be cool while I lie on the cold grass looking up at the stars. I miss Flim already, I hope my parents are taking care of her for me. It's getting really dark and cold. "Hey, uh, Optimus? I'm going to turn into a human popsicle, can I get in now?" I look at him from where I am with my upside-down head. It takes a moment before I hear a small groan and his car door opens. I'm going to guess he was sleeping by the sound of his groan. The other Autobots are out cold.

Feels like I had blinked my eyes. It's suddenly morning. By the looks of it, we're moving. But why? "Hey Optimus?" I feel a subtle jerk as if he didn't know I had just waken up, "Why are we moving?..." I sit up and look out the car windows, where were the other Autobots? Instead of an answer he instantly straps a seatbelt on me the moment I sit up. I don't want to ask again why we were moving. We're in a big forest with thick canopies overhead. We come to a complete stop in a small clearing.

Optimus unbuckles my seatbelt and opens the door, indicating I should get out. I climb out and the second I put my head out of the door I hear faint explosions and gun fires. My heart starts beating quicker. Was there a battle while I was asleep? I look back at Optimus, still in his car form, I can see indents as if he were shot millions of times. He covered in the indents! I stare in slight horror as he transforms and stays in the same position for a long moment. "Optimus...Are you okay?" I slowly question the large Autobot. He looks up to me, "While you were asleep the Decepticons attacked in attempt to take you...I didn't want to wake you so I fled with the other Autobots keeping the Decepticons busy." That is very much surprising yet not very surprising.

"Where do we go now? We can't go back with the Decepticons knowing where the N.E.S.T. is." Optimus sat there for another second, "We will wait here until the others come. And you are correct. We can't go back. They know where we've been staying." I like how he didn't use the word "hiding." I have no clue how the battle is going, but I know Optimus will _not_ let his guard down for a split second. Am I really that important?_  
><em>

It's been an hour since we have arrived the forest and the other Autobots _finally _arrive with many scratches and indents on themselves. The injuries don't look too severe for them. For the entire hour I've been waiting I've been sitting at the edge of the clearing drawing in the dirt with a twig. I took advantage and drew the Autobots' insignia, since Optimus is sitting in a position where it is in plain sight.

Ironhide transforms and slowly walks toward me, curiously looking at the ground where I had been drawing. He realizes what the drawing is and gives me a overly-size high-five. Ratchet and Optimus are talking in incredibly quiet voices across the clearing and Bumblebee is chilling, staying near the way they came in just in case they were followed.

Now it's getting dark. Think about it, it's only_ getting_ dark, the canopy of the trees make it _extra_ dark like it's already night, _except darker_.

**Dun Dun Dunnnnnnn! Thanks for reading guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you liked the previous chapter. Here's another one for you! Write a review if anything is wrong and I'll fix it as soon as possible. :)**

It's almost pitch black and I can't see the drawings in the ground. It'll make everything more difficult. I can barely see the Autobots in their car states, how are we supposed to see if the Decepticons are here if we can't even see each other? And I'm sure they'll find us.

The Autobots were pretty much thinking the same. I hopped into Bumblebee this time and we drove off possibly deeper into the forest or somewhere else.

Not long before Bumblebee comes to a sudden stop. We're still in the forest. I look out my passenger window and see several pairs of red eyes. I sink down in my seat not wanting to be seen by them. I start to lightly tap my fingers on my lap, waiting for us to go or do something.

Suddenly the Decepticons jump out of the bushes and attack. Their only small Decepticons I don't see if there's a major problem with them. Spying sure, but attacking? I look around out all the windows, maybe it is a problem. There are billions of them jumping out from no where. Bumblebee instantly drives forward before the little Decepticons reach us. They aren't that hard to kill from watching the Autobots deal with them. You just shoot once or twice and they're dead. We continue on driving and we finally make it out of them forest. The other Autobots are not far behind, I think they've killed the little Decepticons. Little evil Decepticons.

It's still night but at least it's a little brighter than the forest. Bumblebee slows down for the others to catch up. I start humming the Transformers theme song. This definitely gets Bumblebee's attention. He turns on the radio and plays the song on sync with what I am humming. I let the song continue and finish without me. "Hey Bumblebee? Where are we going?" His small voice pops out of the radio "Ask Optimus that question. He's leading the way." He is? I didn't even notice. Ironhide and Ratchet are on both sides of Bumblebee. Since when did they get here? "Nice Bumblebee. Follow the leader."

I stare out the window and find a few rays of the sunrise just above Ratchet. If only I could actually see the sunrise... "You need to stop that." Bumblebee's voice snaps me back into reality, "Stop what?" I'm confused. "that habit of your's." I give a confused look to the moving steering wheel. He breathes out, "Staring out the window. You do that _all_ the time." No kidding. I shrug at the dash "Nothing else to do..."

We finally come to a stop. Good, I was just about to fall asleep. I step out of Bumblebee and look at our surroundings. It's pretty decent here. There's a small lake, with forest mostly made out of pine trees and on nearby me there's a giant door going into a huge hill. The giant door opens quickly and we drive in. Surprisingly it's not dark like I thought it would be. It's pretty dang bright if you ask me, other than small skylights lining the ceiling near the entrance. Amazing. This place is extremely secure. Although, no one's here. It's completely deserted. Is this an abandoned base? The Autobots stop in the middle of the room and transform. "Kadence. I thought you would be interested, come and see this." Ratchet calls me over to a large table with gray mechanical parts. I gasp loudly with my hands covering my mouth. No _way_. Sure we don't exactly know what happened to the Autobots after the first Transformers movie ended, but_ this_?! Ratchet watches me take a step forward and place my hand on the metal. "Is this...Jazz?"

**Hey thanks for reading this chapter! I just thought... Well, what did they do with Jazz after the movie? I don't think they would've discarded him... :(**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for reading the chapters so far! Just so you know, I only get about an hour to type a chapter in the morning so sometimes I can't finish it in time and I have to do it after school. Oh no... I accidentally went a page back and lost all the typing I did. Poo. :(**

I spend a long time staring at Jazz as the Autobots get situated in the base. Was Ratchet trying to repair Jazz? He doesn't have dents in him or scratches. It's all clean and polished. Well, apart from him being split apart. It really does look like Ratchet was trying to repair him. I whimper at the thought of Megatron utterly ripping Jazz in half. His words ringing in my ears... _"You want a piece of me? You want a piece?!" _I walk away slowly, haunted by his death. Everyone knows it. Jazz was the best.

I try not to think about Jazz as I explore the base. It's pretty neat in here. Snapped out of my thoughts I shriek as a giant spider, about the size of a tarantula pops out of nowhere and sits on the toe of my shoe. I shake my shoe vigorously trying to get the spider off. Shrieking every time the spider moves up onto my pants. I run for my life back to the Autobots. "I hate it in here!" Bumblebee looks at me shocked and Ratchet cocks his head in a questioning way. "There is a freaking _spider_ on my leg!" Ironhide is the first to speak, "You sure, kid?" Optimus chuckles at his comment. What are they..._Nooo._ "Get it off! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!" It has made it's way onto my torso then to my neck. I'm now merely whimpering when it reaches the top of my head. Why is this spider doing this? _It's not natural!_ Ratchet walks slowly to me and takes the spider off my head. "This isn't a spider if you look closely. It's actually a tiny bot we had created a long time ago." I scowl at him, who would do such a thing. "Created it to scare humans. Look how huge it is!" Ratchet lets it go and I sidestep closer to Bumblebee when it scurries off close to me. "It's an amazing tool to use." Optimus butts in still laughing at my reaction. Ironhide, Ratchet and Bumblebee join in the laugh. Yeah. _Real nice. Real funny._

That night, the Autobots fell asleep nearby the entrance to the base. Ratchet and I were the only ones still awake. "So you are repairing Jazz, huh? I thought it wasn't exactly _possible_ in your world." He shakes his head. "Slight chance...It would be a miracle if repairing works." Ratchet continues trying to piece Jazz together. He holds out his hand for me to stand on and brings me over to the open side of Jazz's right half. "See that round blue thing in there?" I nod quickly at the "round blue thing" in Jazz's chest mostly covered in much wires and medal pieces, "That's his spark. It's still in good condition." Realization pops in my head. "Then let's fix him!" I say with much happiness. We spend the rest of the night figuring the "Jazz-Saw Puzzle." Too cheesy? I thought so.

At dawn Jazz's body was almost pieced together. I'm surprised, me and Ratchet make a good repairment team. Well, Ratchet did most of the work. He gets the credit. All Ratchet has to do is connect wires and metal stuff on Jazz's chest. This is _amazing_. If this works, I'll be able to see Jazz...Alive!


	8. Chapter 8

**Awesome! Next chapter is ****_out_**** of the Doc Manager! Yay! Thanks for reading you guys.**

It's been a day or two since we've arrived at the base. And Ratchet _finally_ finished working on Jazz. Surprisingly quick too. And I've noticed ever since I have transformed when I was dropped out of a helicopter I didn't have the need to eat, I'd occasionally have _something_. My stomach feels weird not having food digested. Enough of that! Ratchet is doing the finishing touches on Jazz as we all anxiously wait for him to call us back in the base. I mess around with the water and the Autobots just awkwardly... Sit there. After half an hour or so Ratchet comes out. And the funny thing is, Ratchet an I planned on pranking Bumblebee, Optimus and Ironhide if Jazz comes back to life. And here he is now standing there with a sad face plastered on. "I'm sorry guys. When Jazz came back to life...He exploded." I sat there trying not to at the reactions of the Autobots.

Bumblebee made a small whining noise followed with an upset face, Ironhide was completely dumbfounded trying to process what he just heard and the best of all... Optimus had an extreme sad face on and went into his car form and stayed like that until I couldn't hold my it anymore. I laughed as hard as I could "Ratchet we did it!" Ratchet smiled and the others formed irritated faces. "What do you mean, kid?" Ironhide grunted. Even Bumblebee had an angry face on. "The prank worked perfectly."

**I bet I got ****_you_**** guys too! Yay, nay? Did I? No? Okay...**

I followed close behind the Autobots as they walked into the base to finally see Jazz. He was attempting to stand up with the assistance of Ratchet. I bet he's all stiff from being in the same position for a long time. I can't believe Ratchet actually fixed Jazz. The Autobots welcomed Jazz back and informed him about what happened to the battle after he died. He leans to see me standing in the back. "Who's the lil' lady?" Optimus turns to me. "This is our newest member of the team. Kadence Bluett." Jazz looks curiously at me, "She's a human." he says blandly. He did not... I am _not_ just a human!

I'll show him! "Human?" I say coolly before transforming into one of them. _Yes!_ It actually worked on command! The Autobots flinch back the moment I started to transform. It feels tingly whenever I transform like I hit my funny bone. "What were you saying Jazz?" I transform back into human with an amused expression. "She...Knows my name?" I sigh at Jazz. The rest of the day was painstakingly spent on explaining everything to Jazz. "Now that he's been informed," I yawn, "Can we get some _sleep_?" The Autobots transform into their car states, and it looks like they've already fallen asleep. I was asked to sleep in Jazz tonight, I'm going to guess I have to get to know him. But we had already fallen asleep before a word was said.

**Like I said. Jazz is the best. Though I had to ask Death if I could borrow him for the story then ****_possibly_**** send him back once the story is done. Thank you for reading and I hope you liked! Write a review if anything seems wrong or maybe just for the heck of it.**

**Oh hold on, Death is calling me. "Yes Mr. Death?...You'd like to speak to Jazz...Sure. YO JAZZIE" no response, "Jazz!" no response, "I'll call you back once I find him...Okay?" I put the phone down. "Jazz?" Oh come on! He was right behind me a minute ago! "Ratchet's going to have to fix you again if you don't come out ****_now_****!"**

**Sigh.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! I really do hope you enjoyed the previous chapter! Here's another chapter for you. Hurry up, every chapter I borrow Jazz, I owe 1 soul to Death. Great, now I have to start killing people in my story. Watch out or I'll kill ****_you_****!**

I slept in a little late with Jazz. He wakes up the moment I do, it's kind of creepy. I jump out of him before he squishes me, transforming. I look around and notice the Autobots are gone. All that's left is me and Jazz and that "Spiderbot" that I _definetly_ stay a distance from. I watch the Spiderbot pass by as Jazz talks. "The others have went out on a mission to ensure the Decepticons aren't nearing in on the base. They want us to stay in here until they're back." Suddenly, it feels like Jazz never left the team. Minutes later there's a pounding on the roof of the base and echoes inside. The pounding sounds like someone is heavily walking on the roof. I stay close to Jazz who moves away from the skylights. "Is it a Decepticon?" I don't know if the bot outside can hear us but we want to sound extremely quiet just in case. "It sure does look like one lil' lady. I don't hear anything else." His statement puts me in a thinking mode. "If that's a Decepticon, the Autobots must be somewhere farther away fighting other Decepticons so this one can get in without being heard. It's a distraction for the Autobots..." I trail off when Jazz has a shocked face looking straight at me. I like thinking a lot.

Interrupting us, the door to the base explodes. Jazz readies his weapon. A large Decepticon was standing alone in the entrance. He looked just like Megatron. I thought he died in the first movie. Well I guess this isn't the movie, but if Jazz died like in the movie wouldn't Megatron too? I'm thinking too much. Jazz tells me to run while he fights Megatron. I hide behind one of Ratchet's many metal boxes and I crawl under a table I found behind the metal box. I feel myself shaking more and more each time I hear Megatron threaten me. Jazz was unconscious already but luckily unscathed. I sighed in relief as quietly as I could. Megatron walked heavily past me. "I know you're still here girl. I can _smell_ you." That's...Not creepy. _At all_. I jump back and hit my head on the table when Megatron lifts the box and places it to his left. "There you are." He growls. I squeak when he reaches out for me. I crawl backwards and out from under the table and run towards the entrance to hopefully escape.

Instead of a wide open exit, another Decepticon jumps in the way and snatches me. _Blackout_. Megatron evilly smiles while they walk out of the base. Before Blackout transformed into a helicopter and traps me in, I see the Autobots coming. I can only see Optimus and I scream his name for help. Megatron transforms into a jet and flies off with Blackout going as fast as possible behind the jet. I'm stuck here looking down at my shaking hands struggling to stay in my lap. I feel sick. Not because I'm in the air, it's because I'm afraid of what Megatron might do to me. I rub the back of my head where I hit the table. What do the Decepticons want?

We arrive at a large ship, invisible on the outside. But I can see it. Blackout says regular humans can't see or detect the ship. Megatron and Blackout entered the ship in the sky. It's super bright in here with many Decepticons here and there. I couldn't get a good look at the Decepticons, I could only see Starscream for a second. We went through a small series of hallways. Every time I talked, Blackout, who was holding me, pierced his claw-finger things deeper into my flesh. Cold blood trickled down my arm.

We reach a large empty room. Blackout tosses me in and leaves. I roll my eyes "Could do with a little less of the tossing!" I shout after Blackout. "Stand up girl." Megatron orders "Do you know why you are here?" I take a big deep breath. "Because I can turn into one of you things? If you want me to join the Decepticons...It's not happening anytime soon. More like never." I mutter under my breath. He chuckles coldly. "Optimus taught you well. I only took you-" I don't feel like listening to the rest as I cut him off, "I learned myself after Blackout threw me out of him. Optimus didn't teach me anything. Don't make accusations. Not good for-" The room rumbles a little, "Silence! I had Blackout toss you out of him so we can confirm _you_ are the human who can transform...And I am going to make sure you can't anymore." He activates a plasma gun on his arm and points it at my stomach. "Why are you doing this to me?" I shake in fear. Is he going to kill me? "You have already joined the Autobots' side. I will show them what I can do. You will no longer be use to them or me." He is trying to make it so I can't transform and help the Autobots? I can only transform, what's the matter with that?

Megatron fires at my stomach. Part of the shot bounces off as my body deflects it with metal and hits Megatron in the foot, the other part burrowed deep into my stomach. I try not to cringe at the pain. Blood poured down my leg. The part of the shot I had deflected hit Megatron hard in the foot and apparently damaged it hard enough for him to yell in pain. "Oh, you've done it _now_ girl!" This time he aims for my chest. Before he shoots the wall explodes and his shot makes it to my leg instead of my chest. I fall to the ground holding what's left of my leg. It's hard to not look at what just freaking happened to my leg. At least it wasn't my chest. That could have ended badly. Bumblebee runs into the room and smashes Megatron through the wall and out of the ship.

I'm left here holding both my wounds curled up on the floor. I wish I could pass out so this could be over! Bumblebee runs over to me and gently scoops me up. No matter how gentle he's being I squeak in pain. He runs out and away from the ship. Luckily the ship was close to the ground but over a lake. Bumblebee jumped into the lake, which helps my wounds a lot. I hope Megatron isn't anywhere near. Bumblebee makes it back to the Autobots with me still in his arms. I'm ready to fall asleep and never wake up again! I don't have the strength to lift my head the slightest bit to see who's there. I barely have the strength to listen to Ratchet giving orders to Bumblebee. I close my eyes after that. Not a care in the world. Not that I have the strength to care.

I open my eyes and felt myself lying on the ground without pain. There were trees surrounding me and a large Transformer standing in my eyesight. "I am surprised you are still alive girl." I recognize the voice and try to squirm away from him. My body prevents me to do so. It's Megatron! Let me move, body! "I will warn you once. If you are able to transform once again, I _will_ kill you and your Autobots." Is this a dream? It sure does feel like it and I'm not enjoying it at all. He walks away grumbling his plans. The world around me moves.

I flinch. I'm back in the real world. I sigh in relief. I turn my head to see a mini Ratchet standing next to me. I flinch again. How is there another Ratchet? That's really tiny? I lift my head to see much metal on my left leg, where Megatron had shot me. Had I really lost my leg? I sit up ignoring the screeching pain in my stomach area. The mini Ratchet disappears and I feel the room move. I'm in Ratchet. One second I'm on a small bed and the next I'm in Ratchet's arm and gently set on the ground. The others start to transform as well. "Is she alright?" Jazz leans a little in to get a closer look at me. "Yes Jazz. I'm okay because I got shot in the stomach and lost half my left leg. I'm perfectly fine and not in any pain what-so-ever." He gives me a confused look at my sarcasm."No I'm not okay!" I scream as loud as I could. Jazz flinches a little. My eyes tear up at the attempt of standing up. My stomach wound isn't helping at all and I'm definitely not used to my new leg. "Well, the good news is you're awake and alive. The bad news is you can't stand up." Ironhide chuckles to himself. I glare at him with irritation.

"I can stand up. Watch." Please work again. I feel my body tingle at the transformation. The Autobots are left staring at me in shock as I stand up using my Transformer state. I don't think they'll get used to my sudden transformation ideas. But it worked again! Yes! I think I'm getting the hang of this. "See? Simple." I stay in my Transformer state. Feels nice without pain. It was a minute or two before any Autobot spoke. "Well, now we know she can stand up." Ironhide mumbles to himself. Optimus chuckles "I wouldn't have thought of that if I were her."

I can still transform! Just barely, I felt my body stop transforming for a second. Must be getting used to my new leg. Is that what Megatron was talking about? If I lost a limb or seriously wounded I won't be able to transform? Speaking of Megatron...How did he get into my dream? Too many questions, unable to be answered. I slept in Ratchet for a few nights until he has finished working on my new leg and my stomach wound has healed enough for me to move. "Ratchet?" Mini Ratchet turns around, "Have you guys seen your Transformers movie?" He stares at me, "I didn't know we had such a thing. Is it possible to watch it?" This is sort of silly. "It's a movie. Of course you can." He continues to stare at me "I'm sorry, I don't know much about movies..." I can understand that he doesn't know there was a Transformers movie, but not exactly knowing what a movie is? Yeah. "Overly advanced robots."

**What do you think? Sorry this chapter came late. I was super excited to watch Transformers Age of Extinction that I couldn't focus on the story! Don't worry I won't spoil anything or use the 4th movie in this story. Thanks for reading!**

**Do you think my incinerated leg was enough to pay for Jazz? I hope so. I just sent the ashes to Death in the mail. I hope he likes it. :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'll make this one nice and short! Last chapter was almost 2,000 words! :)**

I'm here again. Same place same dream. Right on time. Megatron walks in front of me. "I warned you girl." He walks over to my side and inspects my new leg, "You were not supposed to be able to transform again." Yeah, yeah. That's what you said for the past six times in my dreams. He moves his hand close to my cheek and scratches it deeply. I feel the blood seeping out of my cheek. "I'm coming for you." He growls as I wake with a start to find myself sitting up, feeling pain in my cheek but barely noticing the pain in my stomach. I'm next to the lake where I had fallen asleep last night. I run my fingers down my cheek and saw blood on the tips. Ratchet's already kneeling next to me, "How many times do I need to fix you?" He starts to rub something against my bleeding cheek. "What did you do _this_ time, Kadie? He sighs hopelessly. "Same as every time. Megatron. He keeps coming to me in my dreams." He finishes rubbing the substance on my cheek and walks away towards the others. I stand up uneasily and I follow Ratchet. "She's done it again." Ratchet grumbles as he passes by. "Kadence, you are going to be covered in scratches if you don't stop. This is what? The sixth time?" Optimus sort of chuckles at me. "Seventh. But I can't. I'm stuck lying on the ground in my dream. Megatron could do anything to me if my dreams become real."

"Then why hasn't he?" Ratchet grumbles to himself. "All he says in my dream is that he warned me. Then scratches me somewhere." I turn my head so they could see the deep scratches in my cheek. "Warned you about what Kadence?" I knew I would have to explain this to Optimus. "The first time I had the dream Megatron warned me if I'm able to transform again he would kill us somehow. He never says what he will do or how. But it's sort of freaking me out." I sigh. This can never end. "Why didn't you tell us?" I stood there for a second thinking of an answer to Optimus's question. "I guess I was scared." I shrug the question off and walk back to the lake.

My arm grew tired after skipping stones on the water for about an hour. I messed around with my new leg, Ratchet told me he didn't have enough spare parts the size of my leg so he had to take small parts from himself. I owe him so much. It's surprising that I actually have nerves in the new leg. I can feel it when I tossed a stone on it, or just simply touched it. And it works just like I never lost my leg. It's the same weight as my other leg. How could so much metal not be really heavy? I test out again if I can transform. I feel my body tingly as it changes. I wonder if I can turn into a car? Well, I'm so _tiny_ I bet I could be a SmartCar or a Fiat. Possibly a Volkswagon Beetle. Nah, Bumblebee used to be one. I don't want to steal his car. I'd rather be a Fiat anyways. Don't I have to see the car in order to transform into it? That's what the Autobots had to do. Or could I just think about it? Where is there a road around here? I stand up and begin to travel a little into the forest not too far from the base. I can tell Ironhide is following, the noises he makes are loud in my ears. I'm still in my Transformer state, just in case I see a car.

Perfect! I can hear the faint rumble and whooshing sounds of cars. I make my way towards the sound and finally break out of the forest. I found the road. There are so many cars passing by. Oh oh oh! Found a Fiat! It's dark purple. That was fast. I attempt to "scan" the car as it passes by. I'm getting the tingle in my body and I feel my eyes getting closer to the ground. So _this_ is what it feels like to be a car. Yeah! This is so cool! I started to do small donuts and head back. I did it! I did it! I floor it past Ironhide and make my way back to the base.

I honk loudly when I see the Autobots. They flinch at my sound and stare at me with shocked faces. "I'm a Fiat! This is so cool!" I transform so I'm standing up, I'm purple! This. Is. So. _Cool_! I go back into human and I hear them laughing as I do so. "Now I know what you guys feel when you're cars." I join in the laughing. I didn't know I could be a car. But look at me!

I'm human. A Transformer. _And_ a car! This is exciting!

**Too short or just fine? I hope it's okay. I couldn't exactly think of anything else to type. :)**

**Think the scratches were good enough for Death? I just sent some blood from them in the mail. He said the ashes from my leg satisfied him enough for just one chapter. I also killed an ant on the way to the highway. I sent the soul in the mail too. Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11 - Autobot's POV

**My hands hurt from typing the last chapter. I mean't the make it short like 600 words like some of the chapters I did, but I went a little overboard and typed almost 1,000 words. Oops! The good thing is I posted it and I typed this chapter. Go on! Read it. :)**

**Bumblebee's** **POV**

Optimus and I always thought it would take Kadence a while to learn and get used to her powers. We thought wrong. She picked up the transforming part easily without difficulties. What mostly shocked us was when she drove out of the forest as a purple Fiat 500 and did a few donuts. The way she learns is not like how I've learned when I was a sparkling. It took practice and time. She got this in 2 seconds flat. Kadie can adapt to her powers as if she had been using them all her life, even with her new leg. I've never seen a human like her.

**Ratchet's ****POV**

When I met Kadence, the first thing I thought when I met her was that she would be a troublemaker. I should have rethought about that. She can handle things well. When the Decepticons attacked and took her away, she was lucky enough that Bumblebee came in time. She actually didn't mind the new leg at all, she was grateful she didn't get shot in the chest which would have instantly killed her. She's no where near the stubborn young lady I thought she would be. It feels like she's always been an Autobot on our team.

**Ironhide's ****POV**

Kadence is unusual. That's all I can say. She wandered into the forest last night, and of course I had to follow her. She found the road and transformed into a car. Sure, sure. We weren't as surprised about her being able to control her power, but this? It looked like she already knew what to do when she transformed into the Fiat that had passed by her. She could control every power she knew just fine. I am happy to have a cheerful femme here with us.

**Jazz's ****POV**

Man. When I met that lil' lady, I thought she was a regular human. I had just woken up from death and she shows me somethin' beyond what I've eva' seen! I was so confused that day the Autobots had to explain everythin' to me. I knew I had to protect her when that Megatron attacked the base, I couldn't though but I'm happy she's safe n' alive today. I hope she neva' leaves our side.

**Optimus's ****POV**

Kadence can be fun to be around. We are lucky we don't have to teach her how to use her powers. That would've been a pain. From what I've seen, she'll be ready to be taught, if needed, how to use her weapons. I'm sure she has them hidden in her powers. I was impressed she had found out a way to turn into a vehicle. A Fiat to be exact. Usually you'd have to find the right sized vehicle depending on how big or small you are. She was smart and picked out the smallest car she could find. She is very unique indeed.

**I just thought it's the 11th chapter. Why not do other's POV? What ****_they_**** think of Kadence. I hope you've enjoyed the 11th chapter! Thank you for reading this far. I think I'll do this every 10 chapters. If you want me to, just type a review saying I should. (I mean't to do it on chapter 10. Whoops!)**

**Sorry Death. Couldn't find anything this chapter but the mention of my lost leg. :3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi! I hope you liked the Autobot's POV chapter! Now were going back to Kadence's POV and continuing the story were it had left off. :)**

**Shout out to CastieLunaWinchester and Jazzman-Music-Central-Party, you guys are the best! Thanks so much for supporting me! :D**

Last night was fun. I turned into a Fiat and now my Transformer is purple! Wait "my Transformer" sounds weird. Should I have said I'm purple in my Transformer state? The only reason why I say Transformer is because I don't know if I'm an Autobot yet. I have the blue eyes, not _red_ eyes. But I don't have a Autobot insignia on me. I thought I did but I guess not. The shocked faces on the Autobots made me laugh so hard I fell on my side. "You scared the living spark out of me!" Ratchet sounded both irritated and astonished. It looked like he was half asleep when I drove into the clearing before I scared him.

The Autobots went a patrol to make sure there are no Decepticons. I'm left here with Ironhide to practice using my weapons. If I have any. But the moment I activate it on my hand scares so much I accidentally shot a rock and it exploded. "Optimus was right. You do need practice." Ironhide puts his fingers up to his chin in a thinking way. "No kidding. That's exactly why he left me with you. 'The weapon specialist.'" We laugh for a minute. The whole day was spent on practicing how to activate, aim and fire. I should be sorry to all the rocks that got in my way. I evilly grin each time I blow up one.

"Put your arm up." I put my arm up, "Kadence." He sighs when I ask what, "I mean't activate your weapon and aim." I knew that. Ironhide shoots a little dot on a rock. "Aim on that and fire." I put my arm up, and yes _with_ my cannon activated, I aim on the tiny circle and fire. The small plasma ball flies into the rock. It didn't blow up, but I hit the dot perfectly. "Wow. You have better aim then I did when I was learning this." He chuckles at the thought. He shoots more tiny dots on the ground this time. "Shoot those as fast as you can and try not to miss." I shoot each hole quickly in the ground only missing one. "Am I doing alright?" I can't hold my excitement when he gives a satisfied nod at the large holes in the soft ground. "I would say you just saved us from tiny Decepticons." I give a yelp of happiness towards Ironhide and I hug his leg. "This was so much fun." He bends down and gently pats my back. "You did and excellent job. More training tomorrow though. You missed one target." He smiles.

The rest of the team comes back with news of no signs of Decepticons. "Kadence pretty much mastered everything already. She knows how to activate, aim and fire perfectly." Ironhide shares his news with Optimus quietly. I skip stones on the lake's surface and saw out of the corner of my eye Optimus nodding his head in approval. The moon's reflection moves around every time stone hits the water. "It's getting late Kadie." Bumblebee opens his car door, inviting me to sleep. I shook my head, "I wanna know what it feels like to sleep like you guys." I quickly transform into my purple Fiat. I drive close to Bumblebee and fell asleep.

**What do you think? Kadence is learning more and more every chapter. Sooner or later she'll be on patrol and in battles with the Autobots. I very much hope you liked! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I can't believe I made it this far already! I thought I'd put a little more training into Kadence. Thanks for reading and supporting. :)**

I continue to have the dreams about Megatron. And ecach time I wake up to see Ratchet's annoyed face, "Seriously Kadie? Did have to make him scratch you deeper?" I shrug and look at the long scratches running down my arm. "This is getting out of control." He walks away grumbling. He's right, this _is_ getting out of control. I should try to do something about it next time I fall asleep. It's another day of training with Ironhide. This time though I'm learning how to _dodge_ the hits. He sees my worried face at the thought of dodging actual bullets. "Don't worry, I'm only going to shoot harmless plasma." Since when was plasma ever harmless? He shoots me with one and I can feel the tingle going into my body and vanishing. It feels harmless in my Transformer state, I wonder what it would feel like if I wasn't in my Transformer state. The other Autobots have nothing else to do, they sit back and enjoy the show.

It was sort of hard because he continuously shot the plasma balls and sometimes in front of me. I'm pretty good with zooming here then there and making sharp corners. "That was just a warm up." Oh great. He brings out Bumblebee from the audience to help and the actual practicing starts. Out of all the plasma balls both of them shot at me, I didn't get hit once. Ironhide brings in Jazz to help out more. Then Ratchet and lastly Optimus. Now it's a _team effort_ to try and shoot me. They each line up and pull out there cannons and start shooting at me, missing by inches. I dodged each one with much speed and agility. I didn't even know I could do this! The game ended with me unexpectedly shooting each one of the Autobots with my harmless plasma balls. Ironhide fake dies. "Kadence wins!" I say as I jump on Ironhide's chest and points at his face, "Can't get me!" Optimus sighs with laughter, "You are way too fast for us." Ironhide slowly pulls up his cannon trying to get me to not notice and shoots me with the plasma. I already knew. I dodged quickly and it hit Bumblebee in the face. I fall off Ironhide laughing as Bumblebee shakes his head to make the tingling to go away. "Either you guys aren't very good at this or I really am too fast for you." Ratchet watches me laugh as he is laughing a bit himself, "If it takes 5 Autobots to attempt to shoot you, and none of us succeeds, you _are_ too fast." I think I'm learning too quickly. "Were you guys actually trying your hardest to shoot me?" They all nod, I burst out laughing again. This is too valuable to lose. The next two days were the Autobots _purely_ trying to shoot me. They gave up after none of them could do it. Bumblebee tried again when I was sleeping. First shot he almost hit my front right tire, it definitely woke me up. I transform and shoot him about 10 times in the face with harmless plasma balls. After the tingling went away he makes an "Aw come on!" motion with his hands. I think he gave up.

I didn't have any of the dreams with Megatron when I was in my car state. Which makes Ratchet much more happier than he was when I did have the dreams and got scratches. He's not grumbling I'll give you that. I had trained or a couple more days just to make sure I learned how to use my weapon and dodge bullets. I drive up next to Optimus and notice how _tiny_ my Fiat is compared to his Peterbuilt. I could put a Fiat in him without any problems! At least I didn't find a SmartCar. _That_ would've been tiny.

**What did you think? Yay, nay? I hope you enjoyed. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Whoo! 14th chapter. I'm running out of things to say... Oh I got something to say! Here it is ****_now _****_read it_****!**

It's midnight. I open my eyes to darkness with the faint light of the moon. Optimus is still sleeping with the others behind him sleeping as well. There's a pair of red eyes in the dark forest, only to disappear when I turn on my headlights, the eyes come back minutes after I turn my lights off. It's a Decepticon obviously, only Decepticons have red eyes. I drive forward to inspect the Decepticon, I can see a faint outline of his body in the moonlight and the name Blackout clicks in my head. I beep at him to tell him that I know he's there. When will he stop coming after me? He suddenly jumps out and runs towards me, I drive back a little and quickly transform before he reaches me. I pull out a cannon and shoot, aiming anywhere that would either slow him down or stop him. This seems to wake Optimus first, he shoots right above my head hitting Blackout in the chest. With that, I turn back into my Fiat and I drive away with Bumblebee and Ratchet, leaving Ironhide, Jazz and Optimus to deal with Blackout.

Ironhide, Jazz and Optimus arrive where Ratchet, Bumblebee and I have stopped. I park in one spot and stare off into the distance while the Autobots have a conversation about Blackout. Everything just happened so suddenly. I hear Optimus say Blackout fled almost instantly after I left with Bumblebee and Ratchet. But why was Blackout there in the first place if he knew he would be defeated? Why did he flee without a fight? Maybe he was spying. Checking if I had learned anything new. Like when he dropped me out of him. It was a test. Wait...This is all a test! He only came to see what I can do. He ran out to see if I could shoot him and to see if I can transform into a car. This is bad. He must've been sent here after Megatron noticed he can't be in my dreams anymore. Sounds weird but it's a possibility.

I honk loudly at the Autobots for them to stop trying to figure why Blackout was there, for I had already figured that out. I explain everything I thought about Blackout and his little tests, they nod in agreement. I think I solved it but I'm still a little confused. "They might be planning an attack with the knowledge of what I can do." We sit there for a second. "What do we do if I have another power?" I start to talk lightly and shaky. "Stay away from Decepticons. Especially if they're spies. They could be anywhere everywhere." I activate my cannon and shoot inches away from Optimus's arm as he finishes speaking, I shoot the tiny red eyes in the forest. I hear a squeal then a tiny explosion, it's dead. "Yeah. _Everywhere_." I try to laugh a little but my voice is too shaky to allow me. The rest of the night we make plans and every once in a while shoot a tiny Decepticon spy.

When will this ever end?

**What do you think? What other powers does Kadie have? Write a review, you guys decide! :)**


	15. Chapter 15 - Megatron's Plans

**I hate it when you accidentally press the backspace and it goes back a page and you lose ****_everything_**** you just typed. Well, this isn't Kadence's narration. This is third person on the Decepticon Blackout. Enjoy!**

Blackout approaches the Decepticon ship and enters it. Megatron is waiting impatiently for him inside. "Sorry I'm late Megatron. The Autobots managed to slow me down during the test. I also stayed nearby with smaller Decepticons to hear what they were saying. They know of the test I have just done." Blackout struggles to keep up with Megatron as he is talking. "As yes. They know of the test. But they do not know my plans." Megatron walks slightly quicker and enters a room with Blackout. "Why am I the one to be sent to test the girl?" Megatron laughs coldly, "Because it won't matter if you die!" Blackout doesn't flinch, he's used to Megatron's harsh words, "You are large enough to alarm the girl and activate her powers." Megatron reasons with the tone still in his voice. "Why do we need the girl anyways?" Blackout curiously questions him. "Kadence Bluett's powers would be beneficial to our needs. I won't go into details with it. We can defeat the Autobots once and for all if we had her. She has already bonded with the Autobots, we have to rip her out of their grasp and use her as a tool." Blackout nods silently. "How will we take her away?" Megatron turns to look at Blackout, ready to receive another long explanation. "We will have a minor battle, only if the Autobots don't interfere. Which most likely they will. I have a backup plan." He opens his upper left arm to reveal a heavy explosive. Blackout backs up a bit. "Stop that Blackout. It will _only_ explode if I command it to. It should never explode otherwise. And when it does, that's our advantage." Blackout once again, nods in silence. "It is a possibility she will commit suicide or attack me." Blackout breaks the silence, "What will we do if she dies?" Megatron looks away for a second then back, "We'll just have to come back to grab the next human. The Autobots are our tools, they find the human, then we take it away from them."

"When will we attack Megatron?" Blackout questions the evil warlord. "Soon Blackout. And we will have our revenge." He turns his head slightly to the Decepticon and narrows his eyes. Blackout nods, "Soon."

**Well! There you go! Megatron's plans. I don't want Blackout to ask anything else or he'll pretty much blurt out every single plan they have. I hope you guys have enjoyed this third person on Blackout! :)**

**(If you hadn't noticed already, he's my favorite Decepticon.)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Wow! New record on how fast I can type one chapter! (About an hour)**

**Like last time on the Autobots POV, we are going ****_straight_**** back to the story. If you need to, reread the ending or the whole chapter 14. Thanks for reading! :)**

**Thanks for the lovely idea for this chapter Jazzman! :D**

We settled at the edge of the forest that is next to a large field. I was told I would be training more. "So ya know why you were assigned to me today lil' lady?" Jazz puts his hands on his hips waiting for a response. I nod and shake my head, "Because Optimus told me I was?" He sighs, "But do ya know _why_?" I rapidly shake my head, "Is that really all he said? That you were assigned to me?" I nod. I'm getting dizzy doing this, moving my head up and down. Jazz looks around before speaking again. "He assigned you to me 'cause you are going to learn 'bout _sparrin'_. It would be easier to learn since, well, your small, I'm small. Makin' sense?" I nod quickly to him. He cuff a hand beside his mouth, "Plus I'm the de best at sparrin'." He sort of whispers to me. A loud _beep_ of a car came from the right and Bumblebee with Optimus appeared out of _no where_. "What was that about saying you were the best at sparring?" Optimus questions after transforming. "How do you know what sparrin' is like? You always use a weap'n of some sort!" Jazz motions his hands to Optimus. I sit down on the grass enjoying the show. "You wanna go Jazzman? You wanna go?!" Bumblebee threatens Jazz playfully as he thrusts himself forward a few times little by little. Optimus punches the palm of his hands. I cross my arms and put my right leg over my left. "I think I've learned a lesson from this." All three of them look at me at once. "Never make a statement about yourself nearby Autobots." I nod slightly.

My training started after we stopped laughing and Bumblebee with Optimus _finally _left. "You do know what sparrin' is right Kadie?" Jazz was still smiling. "Sparring is fighting without weapons? Hand to hand combat." I smile slightly. "Pretty much." Again, the whole day was spent on doing hand to hand combat with Jazz. We started a game to see if any of the Autobots can deafeat me in _this_ game. When I finally "defeated" him I went up against Ironhide. He cheated by activating a weapon. I wouldn't blame him, being a _weapon specialist_ and all. I "took down" Bumblebee easily. Ratchet passed on trying, I think he already knew he would lose. I finally went up against Optimus with Jazz, Ironhide and Bumblebee cheering for me and poor lonely Ratchet cheering for Optimus.

Optimus is pretty much the largest out of the group. This might be challenging. I mean seriously. I'm 5 1/2 feet tall, and Optimus is what? 30 feet? Close enough. He's 6 times my size! Good job me, I can do math. I climb around on Optimus as if he were a tree. He tried to grab me a couple times. After Optimus trying to reach me he gave up. Instead, everyone brought the game of "Try to shoot Kadence with harmless plasma balls!" I won with my swiftness and agility once again. "Kadence." Ironhide sounded a bit frustrated, "Stop. Being. So. Hard-to-get." Getting a compliment like that from Ironhide gives me an automatic double win. It'd be cool if that was another one of my powers. What if it is? I've never seen a Transformer go that fast making seriously sharp corners so suddenly. I'm too cool for training.

**Not very long, I'm sorry. Next few chapters might be longer. I'll try to aim for more than 700 or 800 words. :)**

**Oh if you hadn't figured out already, during all of Kadie's training, she was in her Transformer state. Just to let you know in case you don't.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Yes! Finally on chapter 17! Thanks for reading this far. :)**

I wake up as a Fiat, sore from all the training days. I have a final test today to see if I've learned every I need so far in combat. Four out of the five Autobots are attacking me like it's a Decepticon attack. That would be pretty scary, four large Decepticons attacking you, think about it. Ratchet stays on the side just in case of an accident. Which hopefully _won't_ happen. I get my harmless plasma cannon ready. He counts down from three with all four Autobots surrounding me. Optimus on my right side, Jazz behind me, Bumblebee in front of me and Ironhide on my left side. They charge at me, making sure they don't hit each other in the process. Okay, Jazz is behind me, I could jump on and off of him then shooting him, which brings me to Bumblebee. I do as I plan and it succeeds. I jump onto Jazz's chest, kicking him in the chest and then shooting. Jazz falls backwards and lies on the ground waiting to be out. I jump onto Bumblebee's shoulder and shot him on the back then the head. I make a large leap onto Ironhide and end up on his leg. I quickly climb up to his chest. Optimus runs towards me while Ironhide is attempting to catch me. I shoot both Optimus and Ironhide in the chest. Jazz jumps back up but I trip him back down.

I look around and saw each Autobot was down. Well of course except Ratchet the Referee. Optimus sits up and I shoot him in the chest again, forcing him back down. "Kadence wins and passes her test." I deactivated my cannon and hugged every Autobot. I passed my test! After running around too much I finally fall to the ground. "That was fun but extremely tiring." I huff a few times catching my breath. "It's getting dark anyways. You should sleep." Jazz says from his position on the ground. I'd be glad to. I transform into my Fiat with the tingly feeling present, and parked a little away from the forest. It kind of looks wierd with just cars lined up in the middle of a field, staying there for the entire night.

I wake up in the morning and felt something wrong was happening that very moment.

**Thanks for reading this incredibly short chapter. More action next chapter! Write a review of what you think of this chapter and the story so far. Thanks! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hope you enjoy this! Seriously I'm running out of things to put up here. :)**

I look around without moving my Fiat, the Autobots were gone. I turn all the way around, they're no where in sight! This better not be a continuation of my test. No, I completely finished that. They wouldn't just _leave_, especially leave me here alone. If they think I'm ready to be on my own, they better think twice. I didn't notice the jet flying overhead until it dropped small bombs that almost landed on me. The jet flies once more around me before transforming and landing right in front of me. "Oh how I've missed you Megatron!" I taunt him, he lunges at me with much fury. I drive forward while transforming and activated a cannon on my hand and shot him twice in his stomach area.

He activates his own cannon and starts to shoot me multiple times, missing every shot. He yells in fury when I jumped on him and shot him in the shoulder. I bounce off and onto the ground in front of him, "Man, you already look beat up!" I tease him more. It's easier to fight him when he's agitated. Before he can even attempt to shoot me again, Optimus appears out of the forest and shoots Megatron in the back. Megatron falls to the ground with Optimus standing in place, "Go Kadence! Find an Autobot and run!" I turn into my Fiat and went full speed across the field to Bumblebee, who was already waiting for me. A large Decepticon smashes into Bumblebee and they go into combat. All the Autobots are fighting a Decepticon.

I stop abruptly in the middle of the field and transform. I have this feeling that there's something inside of me that wants to come out. I punch the ground as hard as I could and I could feel the ground under me shaking and I watched as ripples moved the ground up and knocked everyone over with immense power, stopping their fights. The large Decepticon fighting Bumblebee swiftly gets on his feet and runs towards me. I turn around quickly, activate my most powerful weapon while shoving it in his chest and shooting. He falls onto the ground, dead. More ripples and quakes went around the field and knocked the Decepticons attempting to get up back on the ground. I look back at Optimus lying on the ground, he looks unconscious. Megatron flew over my head and fled. Half of the attacking Decepticons fled too, some stayed and tried to attack me. A few mini Decepticons lunged at me. I dodged and shot one, killing it. The other two kept jumping in front of me and trying to shoot me or do some kind of damage. I shoot both of the small Decepticons. "Kadence!" Ironhide yelled my name, before I could turn around to look at him in response- something sliced through me. I take a long look at the small silver sword protruding my stomach. Is this what the Autobots feel?

Ironhide quickly approaches, grabs the head of the Decepticon, crushes it and throws it far away from us. "Kadie, can you still hear me?" Bumblebee asks from a short distance. "Yeah." The small amount of pain I had felt goes away almost instantly after I respond, I blink once, not sure if I should move. I stand up with uneasiness but no pain. Ironhide chuckles, "Guess you've never felt that experience before, huh?" I shake my head, I slowly pull the mini sword out of my stomach and watched the single drop of energon roll down the tiny blade and onto the ground. I threw the sword far from myself and heard it make a clanging noise on the ground. "You'll be fine." I'll be fine? What do you mean I'll be fine?! I just had a sword run through my stomach! And you think I'll be fine?! Actually, looking down at my stomach, I do look fine. A few scrapes here and there but nothing else. The way the Transformer body works will always be a mystery to me.

Megatron flies over us and drops something that will land nearby Optimus. It's a bomb...He just dropped a _bomb_! Why would you...Seriously?! When will this attack _end_?!

**Finally finished this chapter! Super excited for next chapter. I've had the ending planned since I started this story. Hope you enjoyed and will enjoy! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**LAST CHAPTER ON KADENCE'S POV _FINALLY_ IS** **OUT! Next chapter will be Autobot's POV. Enjoy guys!**

It's too late to take cover, but Bumblebee grabs me and uses his own body as a shield the moment the bomb hits the ground. Minutes passed after most of the debris cleared up, I squeezed out from Bumblebee's unconscious body. I looked around and saw I was the only one conscious after the bomb. The Autobots went down that quickly? Was that a special bomb to knock us out? The bomb had destroyed much of the land and I could see more bombs being thrown around me miles away. The Decepticons were bombing the whole area. That would kill _everyone_ I knew and loved. My parents, my cat, my few friends. Ironhide was several feet away from Bumblebee. I turned around much and looked at the other Autobots. Jazz was nearby Optimus and Ratchet was across the field away from everyone. Megatron flies over and lands. "You're mine now girl." He takes a step forward and I take a step back, ready to shoot him. "Don't try anything stupid, or I will kill your precious Autobots. If you come with me, they will live." Yeah right, you're always out to kill Autobots. The Autobots were now awake and alarmed by Megatron's presence, but were unable to do anything due to being held down by large Decepticons. I gave Optimus a look not to provoke the Decepticons in any way. At least, not yet. Megatron shot at me and I dodged it, returning the shot with my own bullets. He ignores his statement and starts to fight me. I start out run him, dodge or attack hard. He gets frustrated and almost grabs me.

As if time stopped, I had a vision. There were purple eyes with faint blue and red eyes all around me. I could only see eyes, no matter how bright it was. They were whispering quietly in my ear. They started to say Megatron's plans, what he was going to do with me. Then they started to whisper one word I would never wish to do. They kept whispering it until I got the message, the vision was over.

I know Megatron's plans, what he wants from me. I knew just what to do. I placed my hand on my chest, "Take one more step Megatron. And you won't have anything to benefit from." I didn't want to do it, but I'm sure it's the only way. For a split second Megatron flinched in shock, Bumblebee chirped in protest. Megatron started to laugh, "You wouldn't dare girl." He hesitates to take a step forward. I open my chest, now holding my spark, ready to pull it out any second now. The Autobots' eyes now widen at my action, shaking their heads for me not to do it. Optimus is being held down firmly by a few Decepticons and just stares at me, like he slightly knows my plan. As if there is another way to do this. "You're making a mistake girl!" Megatron raises his voice in alarm, I stay silent. Megatron walks closer, ready to snatch me. I hold up my hand for him to stop, "You will have nothing." I said quietly in a stern voice. I hear him yell a no when I pull out my spark. I felt myself collapse with my spark becoming cold in my hand. The last thing I saw was Megatron fleeing in fear and the Autobots fighting the rest of the Decepticons as they fled too. Bumblebee's solemn face is the very last thing I saw.

My vision goes black.

**Sorry I had to do it. ****Death wanted a soul this time. Haha... If you guys loved this story, go ahead and favorite/follow. Write a review if you have any protests on this or just for the heck of it. Or possibly there are errors. I hope you guys enjoyed the story and possibly another one will be out soon. :)**


	20. Chapter 20 - Autobot's POV

**Welcome to the ****_very_**** last chapter of the story! I hope you have enjoyed the story. This is the Autobot's POV!**

**Bumblebee's****POV**

The moment I knew what Kadie was planning I wanted to stop her. But I couldn't, and I'm sure she wouldn't want me to. I let her make her own decisions. But when she pulled out her spark, it felt like _my_ spark was ripped out, I should've done something. When she hit the ground, the Autobots and I gained so much strength. I've never felt this much power before. We had defeated the Decepticons, leaving Megatron to flee like the coward he is. We have her in the med bay at base with Ratchet, he's desperately trying to figure out a way to revive the young femme.

**Ironhide's** **POV**

I couldn't see her die, but by Bumblebee's upset face mixed in with slight depression, I'm sure it wasn't a pleasent sight to witness her horrible death. I never want to see the poor limp body of Kadence on the ground ever again. She was a fun femme and always brought out my soft side, which is barely revealed by young Autobot femmes. It's a painful sight, but more painful to see her spark in her hand, glowing faintly.

**Ratchet's** **POV**

It's frustrating, but I would do the same as everyone. They are all pleading me to see if there is a way to bring Kadence back from her death. Watching her rip out her own spark was the worst thing I've seen. She fully detatched the wires connected to her spark. She hasn't damaged any of the wires or metal surrounding her spark's home, thank goodness. I would be surprised if she knew _exactly_ what she was doing. If I could bring Jazz back to life, I'm sure I can reconnect a spark to it's proper home. I am not giving up on bringing her back.

**Jazz's** **POV**

Lil' Lady is scarin' us all! Autobots n' Decepticons! Rippin' out her spark like that, not cool. But it had given strength to us and we won the battle, well the Decepticons ran away in fear, I'll say that. I don't understand how it gave power to us all. Ratchet had to explain how it did. Which can be a pain. We dunno how long it'll Ratchet to repair her. He said it took him about a year to bring me back, but reattaching a spark. I've neva' heard such a thing happen before! We all just hope it'll work.

**Optimus's** **POV**

I was confused to why Kadence didn't want me to fight back, until everything came clear to me when she had sacrificed herself to give us power. Her death scene has left a scar on all of us. She was a wonderful soldier and had easily finished her basic training. Kadence is by far the smallest femme we've had on the team, but the most agile. Full of speed, power and agility, she can accomplish any mission onboard. We are all waiting for her to be revived. We will wait for as long as it takes.

**Like I've said. Last chapter. I know, it's sad. But here's a little something, I'm making a second one, so have no fear! :)**

**I do not own Transformers, only my OCs, like Kadence Bluett and her powers.**

**I really do hope you guys loved this story and I will spend a little time editing it here and there. Thanks for reading!**

**Lil' something extra!**

Optimus: Are _you_ Vodid? *punches ground*

Me: Uh Yeah?

Ironhide: You killed our friend! You made me train her for nothing?

Jazz: I'm sure it wasn't for nothin'.

Ratchet: *Turns around from Kadence* Vodid _what_?!

Me: What do you want me to do about it? I can't edit the story now! It'll ruin all the plans I have. *Makes pouty face*

Optimus: Then fix her!

Ratchet: I'm already written down to fix her.

Bumblebee: Then fix her already! Is it really that hard?

Ratchet: Yes. Reattaching a spark? No one has ever tried it!

Me: That's where you come in.

Ironhide: Did we ask you to speak?

Me: No, but I can make it so you can ask. *Holds up laptop with FanFiction open*

Optimus: How can you control us by typing a story?

Me: I have with Kadence.

Jazz: You killed her?!

Ratchet: I'm pretty sure she can't control us now. The story is done.

Me: *Types on keyboard* See I can still control you guys.

Bumblebee: *Starts to dance*

Optimus: *Half looking at Bumblebee* Why can't you continue the story?

Me: Who says I'm not?

Ironhide: The story says so. Does it not?

Me: I'm making a second story for Kadence. Read it and you'll understand.

Autobots: THEN CONTINUE THE STORY!

Me: Read Old Life.

Optimus: We will avenge her death. *Pulls up fist*

Me: You sure, big boy?

Ironhide: Just type the fragging story already.

Me: **Thanks for reading, if you have anymore questions, just type a review!**

Bumblebee: *Pokes bold words* How'd you do_ bold_ words?

Optimus: Who are you talking to Vodid?

Me: My viewers?

Ratchet: Who?

Me: The people who read the story!

Ironhide: What story?

Me: THIS STORY! *Holds up laptop*

Optimus: *Looks at story* Do they really read this?

Me: *Facepalm* Yes they do.

Ratchet: Can you all shut it?

Bumblebee: I think I'm just going to go back to Sam. I think I'd be better off there.

Optimus: We'll stay here.

Me: Oh cool! Revenge of the Fallen is starting!

Ironhide: You know about the Fallen?

Me: There's a movie about it.

Optimus: How?

Me: Michael Bay.

Ratchet: Is that a silly human company?

Me: No, it's one of the directors.

Ironhide: Of what?

Me: The Transformers trilogy and Age of Extinction!

Optimus: What is Age of Extinction?

Me: Oh... It hasn't happened yet. Nevermind!

Ironhide: *Pulls out cannon* Tell us!

Me: Meep! Never! *Dashes away with laptop*

Me:** THANKS FOR READING!**

Optimus: *Calls from a distance* Stop talking to yourself!

~Vodid


	21. Chapter 21 - I've Returned!

**Here, I do not own Transformers only my OCs, such as Kadence. If you have not watched Transformers Age of Extinction, I suggest you do. I put some content from the movie into here.**

_(Transformers: After Age of Extinction)_

**6****years****later...**

My eyes flutter open, I instantly sat up and shot the wall. Luckily it was durable enough. I didn't realize where I was, all I knew was that I was on a large metal table in an extra large room. Three odd looking Autobots held me down after I had shot the wall, almost hitting the green one. Instantly, the green one was holding my left arm down and the blue samurai-like one held my right arm down. The larger brown-ish Autobot was holding down my legs, pressing hard. I struggled to break free of their tight grip, but a large yellow hand was placed on my chest and forced me down. I looked at who the fourth one was, he was yellow with some black on him. Bumblebee...Bumblebee!

The moment I was about to roll over, the three new Autobots let me go. I stood up as fast as I could and hugged Bumblebee. He looked so much different, new model and everything. "We have been waiting for you Kadence." He added softly, embracing me. His voice had ran smoothly through my ears. "I'm sorry." It felt like I had taken a deep slumber, not any death. I had a few odd dreams, nothing too serious. "You have been gone for several years. Much has changed and I'm afraid..." His voice trails off softly before letting me go. My eyes widen, I have been gone for several years?! Why did it take so long! Bumblebee looks up at the three other Autobots. "Kadence." He grabs my attention before continuing, "We have lost some soldiers during the time you have been gone." Now that he mentions it, where is everyone? Did they leave Earth? "I'm sorry Kadie. Ironhide, Ratchet and Jazz are gone." I cock my head questioningly. "They were killed. Ironhide was killed in combat, Ratchet and Jazz..." He looks away, not wanting to talk about it. I punch the metal under myself, making the Autobots around me flinch in shock. I leave a large dent in the metal. "Heh, I don't want to mess with this femme..." I heard the larger Autobot murmurred to the other two. "What about Optimus?..." I asked solemnly, "Optimus is alive and well. He is coming back from his long trip any day now." I sigh in relief. I hate the thought of Optimus being dead. I have a slight feeling I know how Ratchet and Jazz died, but I'm not up to think about it.

Bumblebee introduces me to the three new Autobots. The larger brown-ish one's name was Hound, the green one was Crosshair and the blue samurai-like one was Drift. Crosshair was a "weapon master," like Ironhide. Hound looked obsessed with guns. And Drift, like I guessed, was a samurai dude. They looked pretty chill to me, but nothing like Ironhide, Jazz and Ratchet.

I sat in front of the large window that night and thought about them. Optimus had sent Bumblebee a message that he would be here very soon. I'm excited to see him. Will he have a new model like Bumblebee? A large metal ball of blue fire flies past me and hits the ground nearby the building. "That should be him, Kadence." Drift calls from across the room. I excitedly hopped off the window, turned into my purple Fiat and sped out the door, down the hall and out the exit, following quickly behind the Autobots. We approach Optimus who has already transformed and is standing up looking down at us. I was the first to transform and hugged Optimus's large leg. He _did_ look different, new model. I'm not entirely surprised. I've been gone for about 6 years, why wouldn't they remodel? I'm wondering to what has happened while I was gone.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello! I thought I'd type a new chapter for this new story. If there are missing Ts in the words, blame my laptop. (It's obviously broken) If there are though, don't worry about it, I'll fix it as soon as possible. Read onward and outward! :)**

Optimus looks down at me, and smiles ever so slightly. "Took you long enough. Had a nice sleep?" I nod quickly. I feel like a little kid again, hopping around with much energy, anxious to know everything. Like the base, six years ago, this one is empty. Only Autobots live here. We make our way back to the room I was in when I woke up. I stood nearby the window with Optimus standing tall in front of me. The edge of the window was about at his shoulders, I got perfect eye contact. "Has she seen it yet?" Optimus turns to the others for an answer, they all shook their heads. "Seen what?" He turns back to me and smiles brightly, "Look at yourself. You'll find it." He points at my body, gesturing to look around. I'm purple, with the small light purple stripes I had on my Fiat, and much machinery on me, what do I need to- my eyes widen and I make a loud squeal of delight. I have an Autobot insignia on my chest! "I'm an Autobot!" I look up at the Autobots, who are all smiling at my happiness. "Ratchet had added it before he fully repaired you." Hound said before falling silent again. "How long ago was that?" I sat down with my legs hanging off the edge, "More importantly, why did it take you guys so long to repair me?" Optimus stepped forward, looking a bit upset, the others looked nervous, "Why did it take _you_ so long to wake up?" I stopped swinging my legs back and forth, "It took Ratchet a couple years to repair you, the rest of the time, you were asleep. Forcing us to wait."

I formed a frown, "And they never got to see me awake..." I mutter quietly. Ironhide, Jazz and Ratchet never got to see me wake up. It's saddening to think about that, I should have waken up! Why couldn't I though? I transformed back into my human form, nothing changed. I didn't age at all. I look at Optimus and Bumblebee, "Now you're the only family I have left..." I'm still muttering, my voice shaky too. I can feel tears rolling down my cheeks at the thought of Optimus and Bumblebee dead too. I hate crying, but sometimes I just can't help it. I can feel strength rising in myself. "Kadie, calm down. It's okay." Bumblebee says quietly while walking up to me. "Yeah, we don't want you breaking anything with that kind of strength." Hound adds on, I can hear Crosshair punching Hound in the arm and quietly telling him to shut up with an added insult. Drift has been oddly silent. I get much power from being upset, Hound's right. I don't want to break anything, except maybe the face of a Decepticon.

I cool off after a few minutes and was left to stare out the window. The window was pretty large, a little smaller than Jazz's size. It was perfect for staring out of. I could see the stars just fine with a forest and a road cutting through it, an occasional car passing by. The water next to the building was absolutely beautiful. It was a small lake, a little bigger than the one at the old base. What's with these bases? Always having a forest and a lake. Or maybe this is the old base, just, different. I can't exactly guess this is a different base at a different location. The lake could have grown in size over the years. Bumblebee was standing nearby, watching me. I could see him shake his head through the reflection on the spotless glass. "What?" I turn around to him. "You still stare out the window. You never changed." He says quietly to me. "Because I haven't changed. Just because I died for six long years, doesn't mean I have changed in personality..." My personality has changed a little. Ever since I've heard the news about Ironhide, Jazz and Ratchet, I've been more upset than cheerful. Everyone says I'll get over it eventually. I honestly don't want to get over it. All three of them were family to me, alongside Optimus and Bumblebee. I'm losing too much family.

**What do think of the second chapter? Cool? Not so cool? Write a review if anything is wrong or for the heck of it. Oh! I almost forgot! It's Thanksgiving break, 10 days off of school! I'll be on a lot more, posting new chapters. I ****_might_**** make a new story with this time. I dunno. I really do hope you have been enjoying this story so far. How many Ts were missing? None? Please tell me there were none... :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello people! Sorry this took a while to be posted! I've been multitasking like crazy! I'm reading one thing, then watching a video for a few minutes, then another video, typing part of my story, then playing a game for a little bit, and it goes around and around in a circle. I have 6 FanFiction tabs open along with 5 YouTube videos open, and I haven't closed any of them once. I need to be more organized! Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Let's just begin the chapter, I'm sure you've been waiting to read it. Do so! :)**

I fell asleep in front of the window with Bumblebee still nearby. I opened my eyes and saw I wasn't in the base anymore. I was in a small field, with a forest and a road, just like the field I died in, but looks a little different. I could hardly see the road and forest with the fog swarming far from me. I could see three figures moving closer to me, two of them were large while the third one was smaller. I knew exactly who they were once I could see more of their details. The largest out of the three was a highlighter-like yellow, the second largest was black and the smallest was gray. All three of them bent down to see me, I could see their blue eyes glowing brightly. "We have been waiting for you Kadie." The black one shifts closer to me. "You had us worried." The gray one adds, the highlighter-yellow continued, "We thought you'd never wake." I stepped forward, "Ratchet? Ironhide?" They both nod their heads, "Jazz?" He nods his head as well, "Is this a dream?" I look closely at Ratchet's eyes, "We are entering your dreams. The same way Megatron had." That makes me a bit uncomfortable, "What if Megatron starts coming in my dreams again?" Ironhide chuckles, that same welcoming chuckle I have been dying to hear. "First thing is, he's dead. Second thing is, he came back and is now Galvatron. Third thing is, Galvatron is incapable of entering dreams." I'm confused. Megatron died, and came back? "Only true Cybertronians can enter dreams of others, like you. Galvatron is man-made. He's made out of a new metal called transformium." I cross my arms and snort, transformium. Cheesy. "Are you going to visit me every time I dream?" All three of them smile at once, "If that is what you wish." Ironhide crosses his arms, "It's your decision." Jazz gestured to me. I hop in excitement, "I would very much love that then!"The three of them disintegrate, nodding their heads. The fog disappears and I can see my surroundings, they soon after disappear when I got a good look at it. Red optics of a Decepticon flashes across my vision.

I jolt awake, I heard a loud crashing noise nearby. I snap my head around to see Bumblebee sprawled out on the floor. "What in the name of..." I murmur quietly to myself, I jump off the window ledge and almost crash landed next to Bumblebee. His optics were still bright blue, "Bee?" He turns his head to look at me, "What the hell are you doing?" I say in an amused and tired tone. I put my hands on my hips when he shrugs and makes a "I don't know" noise. Optimus runs in, clearly alarmed, "What happened? I heard a loud-" He stops suddenly and looks down at Bumblebee. He rubs the bridge of his nose, "Primus help Bumblebee..." He mutters under his breath, amused. "Kadie shot me with those harmless plasma balls in her sleep." He whines, "It scared the living spark out of me! The plasma went all over my body, it feels all tingly." He stood up, still feeling the plasma surging through his body. "Sorry Bee." I pat his foot gently and shrugged.

The day was spent on getting to know Crosshair, Drift and Hound. They told me a bit about the Seed and the Dinobots. Crosshair had said they had been in hiding for a few years, away from humans. Drift explained the Seed and what it was used for and how the Transformers were built with it. "But what about before all of that? You said a few years, I've been gone six years." Hound positioned one of his many guns, "Sorry sweetspark. We dunno much about what happened before the Seed." Drift turned his head to Hound, then back to me, "Bumblebee keeps mentioning a kid named Sam Witwicky." I've heard of him, just barely. "I heard that kid went through a lot. Like going through the whole All Spark and Matrix of Leadership thing." Crosshair butts into Hound, "Don't forget the Pillars too." They all nod in agreement, "I've been missing too much. I know about the All Spark incident, but the 'Matrix of Leadership and the Pillars?' Is this more of Autobots-and-Decepticons-fighting-over-historical-crap-that-humans-have-to-be-in-the-middle-of-against-their-will incident?" I groan quietly to myself, Drift apparently heard it loud and clear, "Yes it is." I turn around and wave goodbye, "Well that's all I need to know. I barely even understand the All Spark, now I need to know more?" I walk away, not paying attention to the Autobots talking behind me.

**Thanks for reading...Again I'm sorry it took so long to complete this and post it!**

**Haha, I'm thankful that I have so much spare time to type this on Thanksgiving. I hope you enjoyed it and had a happy Thanksgiving! :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**I hope you liked the previous chapter. Here's the next chapter just for you!**

**2 ****months ****later...**

Pretty much, everything has gone back to normal. I'm under serious protection I didn't exactly wish to have, but I can't argue with the Autobots, especially Optimus. After a couple months of recovering from my "hibernation," Optimus thinks I'm ready to go on a_real_ mission. Not like the ones where we've gone to a location and fought off a few Decepticons, I mean a _mission_. We're planning on destroying a Decepticon ship, I'm talking about going inside the ship, and physically bringing it down. I don't know what Optimus is thinking, I'm actually taking his side and joining in on how dangerous this could be. But all he says is "I think you're ready." He knows something could go wrong, this might be a part of my test. But it is exciting to go with the Autobots. I spent the whole time walking down the hall of the base thinking about the mission, while looking at the palms of my hands. The Autobot insignia was printed on my skin, in the very center of my palms. It looks like it's a scar on my flesh with the way it was done. It's dark creases imprinted on my hand, how could it not look like a scar?

The mission would be when we know exactly where the Decepticon ship is. Let's just say, it's a bit outside of Earth's atmosphere, it's difficult to detect it. Especially when it's invisible, Decepticons are evil but not dumb. I recall Blackout saying Autobots can't see the ship, and since I wasn't an Autobot then, I could see it. Oh, Blackout. Gee, I wonder how he's been. I sort of feel bad for him, when I had the vision, it told me_all_ of Megatron's plans and why Blackout was involved. _"Because it won't matter if you die!"_ Megatron's harsh laugh rang quite loudly in my ears. I shake my head vigorously to get his voice out of my head. All Decepticons should matter if they die like how Autobots matter if they die. No. Decepticons are cold-sparked, they could never feel sympathy for others, even their own kind. Most of that negativity comes from Megatron. Is Blackout dead? I hope so...

I didn't notice Bumblebee walking behind me until I turned to walk into my room. When I mean't "serious protection" _I mean't it_. An Autobot would follow me around where ever I go. Doesn't bother me much anymore, they're just doing their job. My room was just like any other room. It was large, with two big windows and other large items. But mine had such tiny objects. Tiny bed, tiny chair with desk, you name it! I only allow Bumblebee in my room, occasionally Optimus. I poked my head out my door and noticed Bee was already gone. Just like that. I didn't even hear him walk away. My thoughts about the Decepticons continued on for the entire day, I couldn't focus on anything. If Megatron really is dead and came back as Galvatron, did he take over the Decepticons again? What if he didn't, who was second in command? Starscream? I lie down on my bed, crossed my legs and stared at the ceiling, thinking nonstop about Decepticons.

Without warning, my vision goes black for a second. It comes back and I find myself in the field, the Autobots barely conscious around me. I saw Decepticon jets flying over the field and dropping bombs far off. I could hear gun fires and explosions far off with many jets and helicopters both human and Decepticon flying in the distance. Megatron lands in front of me and growls, "You're mine now girl." He takes a step forward. I transformed back into human and fell on my knees, surprising Megatron and myself. I am _not_ going through this again! He speaks again, causing me to scream in sudden pain. I forgot I was damaged like hell in the battle. I didn't pay attention to any of the words he was saying, they didn't process in my mind quick enough, but they rang in my ears for many moments. If this is supposed to be a vision, I give it a ten out of ten for being so realistic. I'm panicking, I don't want to go through this again, I don't want to rip my spark out, I don't want any of this! My surroundings disappear the second Megatron lashed out at me, leaving deep scratches in my skin. I'm floating in nothing but fresh air. I don't feel or hear anything. I look down, nothing. I look up and around, nothing. I feel the energon mixed with little blood dripping from my arm where the scratches are deepest. It drips off my hand and falls to nothing. It disappears and my vision goes black. My vision comes back again, I'm in _another_ place. It's all metal, there's a metal figure behind me. It's Megatron. Of course. My mind is replaying everything that has happened to me. It shows my death scene, and where I lost my leg. What's next on the list? Megatron starts to talk to me, I barely pay attention to the creature standing there, holding a cannon up to my stomach. I felt nothing when he fired at me, and instead of Bee crashing through the wall and punching Megatron off the ship, I get shot in the chest. I fall to the ground and everything goes black, only to wake again in another place. I'm leaning on a tree, that's on the edge of a hill that leads to a lake. A yellow Camaro is parked next to me. I saw four teenagers a few yards away, one of them is in a tree, hanging upside down. Trent, Mikaela, Sam and Miles. Oh! This is when Sam takes Mikaela home. But what does this have to do with me? I saw a girl running past them, stopping when Trent lays an insult on Sam. She had long dark red hair and deep blue eyes. Wait what?! When was I a part of this! I don't remember meeting them here, or ever. She, or I step next to Trent and started to scold him. Wow, I was good at scolding. Before the girl looked at me, I disintegrated. I appeared where Sam was meeting the Autobots in the dark ally. Then my vision went white. Opening my eyes, I found myself lying in my bed in the same position I was in before I had that...Dream.

I took a long deep breath. When I had fallen asleep, it was about mid day, now the sun almost set. I could see the moon rising outside my left window. There was a sudden knocking at my door, the knocking rhythm sounded a lot like Optimus's. "Come in!" The door quickly opened and Optimus stepped in, "You were in here for several hours. You don't normally stay in that long. Also, there were a couple screams coming from your room... Are you feeling alright?" His face looked full of worry. "I'm fine. Just got...A little tired." He gives a small look of disbelief that I would get tired easily at noon. "If you say so. Anything causing you to get tired?" I shift a little to hide my left arm when he walks closer to me. I give a small squeak in pain at the wound reopening and beginning to bleed. "Kadence?" He crouches to inspect me. "I'm okay Optimus. Just a bad dream." I hesitate on saying it was a bad dream. I made a huge frown, that was no dream. He nods and stood up, "Kadence, if your having any of those dreams again, same as the ones with Megatron, you _need_ to talk to me." He turns to leave. "Wait." I jump out of my bed and skidded closer to him, "It...Wasn't exactly a bad dream. It's similar to my 'Megatron dreams' where I can get hurt. But it's replays of my memories." I show him my arm that has the deep scratches with blood and energon seeping out. His confused look turns into surprised. "How long has this been happening?" His optics were locked onto my face. "It just happened. The whole time I've been in here, things have reoccurred in my dreams. In the field where I died, where I lost my leg, at a lake with Sam and Bee and when Sam met you in the dark ally." I felt myself shaking and a drop of energon run down my arm.

**Sorry that it's so long! (1,502 words) I got this done in an hour or two with a lot in mind about this. I can't wait to start the next chapter! Thanks for reading! :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Ah! Got through the last chapter sickness with the hovering symptoms! The symptoms are aching hands and cramping hands. OW. Hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

I walk with Optimus to a room I've never been in before. It had no windows like the others did, but it had a lot of machinery and screens inside. "This is where we are tracking the Decepticon ship." Optimus gestures to the screens. A small beeping noise lingered in the room. Crosshair was standing in front of a large radar watching it with much content, "I think we've found it Optimus. The coordinates are written down, ready to be used." He points to a red dot a little off the center of the radar. "That's the Decepticon ship?" Crosshair turns around to face me and nods, "We will be starting our mission soon." I look around the room, there's about 10 or more screens mounted on the wall with a large keyboard thing for the Autobots to use. It's rather dim without windows, but there's still lighting. I pushed my braid onto my back and walked forward to see the radar. There were words, that looked much like Cybertronian instead of English. I frowned, this whole time I've been an Autobot, I never learned anything about Cybertronian. The back of my head exploded in pain, I whimpered as a reaction. _"I will kill your precious Autobots."_ Megatron's threatening words kept ringing in my ears, _"You're making a mistake girl!"_ I crouched on the floor as the pain increased, more of Megatron's words went through my head. It sounded like he was in the room with me. _"They do not know my plans."_ Plans...His plans. What were they? He wanted me for beneficial needs. But what would he do if I died... A voice broke through Megatron's words, I couldn't understand what the words were. _"I'm coming for _you_ Kadence Bluett!" _ Megatron's words faded away. "Kadence!" The pain disappeared when I looked up at Optimus who's looking even more concerned than he was before. I stood up shakily, "I'm...O-okay." My voice was trembling too much to let any more words out. "I'm afraid you're not. What's been happening to you isn't okay." Optimus sends me back my room and says to go into recharge.

I felt faint heading to my room. Bumblebee was worriedly following behind, he gives a curious chirping noise. "I'm fine Bee. I just need some sleep." Bee is around me the most when it comes to protecting me. Whenever someone needs to protect me, he's the first to volunteer. He opens the door to my bedroom for me. I look at myself in my mirror and saw how pale I was, Optimus was right. I do need sleep. I haven't gotten sick or the need to eat food since I've first transformed, this is not a normal sickness I'm getting. I don't think it's a sickness at all. I don't bother changing clothes or pulling the blanket over my body when I flop onto my bed. Bee was standing in the doorway to make sure I'm okay. I fell asleep the moment my head hit my pillow.

I woke up the next morning feeling much much worse. It was no better when I had transformed into my Autobot form, assuming it would make me feel better. I sigh in frustration as I transform back into a human. I sat up in my bed, so much dizziness it forced my head back onto my pillow. I heard soft pounding, like an Autobot was passing by my door, it sounded like Bee. "Bumblebee?" I try to call him as loudly as I could. The pounding stops, I try to call him again, louder this time. "Bee?" The door opens and Bumblebee pokes his head through. "Can you get Optimus for me?" He nods and quickly closes the door, I could hear the pounding gain a bit of speed. The attempt to sit up becomes harder every time I try. I can't even lift my arm, it's _that_ bad. I heard multiple poundings a few minutes after Bumblebee went to fetch Optimus and my door opens. Optimus walks half way in, then gestures to Bee to be alone with me. He walks close to me and inspects my body. "You look worse than you did yesterday. You're certainly _not_ okay." His tone of voice is full of seriousness and worry. I nod my head slowly, ignoring the pain that dares to appear. I looked at my arms and saw them trying to transform, lines of metal would appear and run down my arm, then disappear. I don't know much of what happened after that, I zoned out. All I remember is Optimus staying in my room for as long as he could to comfort me.

**Hope you liked! Write a review if anything seems wrong or just for the heck of it! Thanks for reading this. :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello! Hope you've enjoyed the story so far! Go ahead and read, I won't waste your time is much useless text.~ :)**

I remember myself laying in my bed unable to move with Optimus watching me closely. Now I'm standing and in the room with the metal bed that I woke up on from my death. Except, everyone was there. Ratchet was examining a body, mostly the chest, Bumblebee held a small spark that glowed ever so faintly. Ironhide and Jazz were standing quietly, watching Ratchet work. And Optimus was staring out the window with a face full of expressions, looking at the other Autobots looming over the body from time to time. I walk towards the body without the Autobots noticing me. I could barely even see the color on the body, for it has been scratched, scraped, dented, burned, you name it. Bullets were dotted here and there on the body. It was hard to see, but the color was purple, I saw light purple lines running down the arms of the body. I had a sudden realization. This was me! I'm having one of those dreams again! Everyone looks so sad...I close my eyes for a few seconds, joining in on the sadness. Only to open them again and see I'm in another location. It's about midnight, a bunch of helicopters and people from the army swarmed around an abandoned old boat. The second I could process my surroundings, the boat blew up, flames started to engulf the entire boat. A large mass hit the asphalt hard and groaned. The people and helicopters started to attack him. He turned into an ambulance, only to be shot and forced back into his Transformer state. His leg was shot off, and the moment he started yelling at the people, tears were flowing quickly down my cheeks. "Cease fire! I'm an Autobot! Medical officer Ratchet! Ah!" He yells in pain and was shot at until he went down. "Oh yeah? Why you running?" A soldier called out to him, "Because Optimus Prime sent out this message!" His body started to play the message, _"Calling all Autobots. We are under targeted attack, cease all contact with humans!"_ Another Transformer approached him, "He's mine." The new Transformer had green eyes, he wasn't Autobot or Decepticon. He stood in front of the defeated Ratchet, I could barely hear them. "Lockdown?" Ratchet was stuck lying the ground while Lockdown stepped closer to him. "Autobots, Decepticons, like little children, always fighting; making a mess out of the universe, then _I've_ got to clean it up! There is one way you survive. Tell me where he's hiding." He jerks his head towards Ratchet, "Where is Optimus Prime?" Ratchet slowly let his head take place on the ground, a facial plate fell off, "Never." This is how he died? Saving Optimus? I stifled a scream when Lockdown violently ripped out Ratchet's spark, "Never is here." He says as he walks away.

My surroundings change, it's about noon. I'm too late! "I'm getting tired of asking all you filthy Autobots. Where is Optimus Prime?" Lockdown asks with some sighing in his voice. "No. I'll never tell you where he is!" Jazz struggled to move away from Lockdown, "Are you sure? The price is death." Lockdown says with his hand ready to pull out his spark. Jazz turned his head slightly, and saw me. "I will never tell you where Optimus is." Lockdown simply stepped on Jazz, and pulled his small spark out of it's home. "You Autobots don't know how to cooperate do you?" Lockdown sighed in annoyance and walked back towards the soldiers. My tears continued as I approach the silent Autobot. His optics were dark and there was a hole in his chest. I collapse on Jazz's chest, I can't hold the crying anymore. "Ah! You must be Kadence Bluett! _Another_ wanted Autobot." I spin around and saw Lockdown with many soldiers surrounding him, pointing guns at me. "You saw what happened to your dear friend here. Now I am going to cut to the chase. Where is Optimus Prime?" I gulp, I don't know anything about this! How is this possible, it's a dream! "I-I don't know. T-this is a dream for me." Lockdown stomps loudly, "You're lying! You wouldn't want Cemetery Wind to help you join your friends, would you?" Before he could grab me, everything disintegrated like sand getting blown off by the wind. I'm leaning on a brick building, a black Autobot next to me, Ironhide, and an unfamiliar large red Autobot across from him. I heard a soldier yell commands to the transforming Ironhide, "Ironhide! Protect Sentinel and get him inside!" Ironhide, and Sentinel, finishing transforming, "Consider it done!" Ironhide yells back in response to the order. I heard a teenager say, "You gotta protect him, he's the key to everything." Sentinel? What is he a Prime? No, there's only Optimus Prime, "the last descendent of the Primes." "Indeed I am. What you must realize, my Autobot brothers, is we were never going to win the war. For the sake of our planet's survival, a deal had to be made. With Megatron." The large red one shot Ironhide a few times, and he fell to the ground. "What have you done?" His voice was raspy, his fingers started to rust, "I hear by discharge you from duty." The red one shot Ironhide once more. "No...Ironhide." My dream washed away, with the last thing I saw was Ironhide's body rusting and falling apart. This is a horrible dream. It's far more horrible than my first one. Watching my family die.

**I'M SO SORRY BUT I HAD TO DO IT! :(**

**I sort of not hoped you enjoyed this chapter of Kadie's dream! Jazz's death was just made up. Ratchet and Ironhide's death was in the movies.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Okay. Last chapter was full on dreaming. Not gonna waste time typing my bold letter message so just read the actual story.**

My eyes are locked onto the ceiling. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Optimus. Without looking away, I whisper "I know how they died." I could see Optimus lift his head slightly, "You had another dream?" I glance at him before looking at the ceiling again. I sit up so my legs are hanging off the side of my bed, "What's scaring me is, they could see me." I look up to Optimus, he was close enough that I could see his new model better. His face was more detailed and looked more human than it did years ago, it's got to be his new Phantom semi-trailer truck. He looks down to think, then looks back at me, "If they could see you, it may not have been a dream. You could have entered another body that was witnessing their deaths." I shook my head, "I looked and felt like _my_ body. Everyone saw me and recognized me. Jazz saw me, Ratchet saw me, Ironhide saw me. Even Lockdown did and tried to kill me!" Optimus's optics widen at the mention of Lockdown. "We'll figure this out. But aside from the dreams, are you feeling better?" I didn't feel any dizziness when I sat up. I stood up, "Yeah. I feel better." Optimus stands to leave with me following close behind, "We are leaving for the mission in a few days." He steps out into the hall and waits for me to catch up to him. "Are we preparing?" It hurts to try to look at Optimus, he's extremely tall. "Last battle we had, Hound used all his weapons and Drift lost a couple of his swords." Doesn't Drift have four swords? Why does it matter if he loses two? "We might want to bring the Dinobots too. This is a Decepticon ship. Who knows how many Decepticons will be on it, which is why it's dangerous to have near Earth." I nod my head understandingly.

He leads me to a large room with three windows inside. Like my room, the walls were white and the floor was a grayish blue. Hound was grabbing ammo and weapons and attaching them to himself, Drift was sharpening one of his swords and Crosshair was messing with one of his weapons. Bumblebee just walked into the room behind Optimus and I. Hound notices us, "Hey Kadence. You know Bumblebee's old name?" He smiles as Bumblebee walks past and makes a groaning noise. "Yeah. GoldBug." Everyone gives me shocked reactions. "How did you know that? Bumblebee changed his name when Optimus was-" I take a step forward and cut Crosshair off, "Orion Pax? Yeah. I've known that." Optimus joins in with the shocked reactions, "I've been a Prime for centuries. How could you possibly know my original name?" I shrug, "I've just known." Smiling, I sit next to Bee, "GoldBug, huh?" He looks down at me with an annoyed expression. "Bumblebee suits you anyway."

**What do you think? GoldBug and Orion Pax doesn't belong to me. Bumblebee used to be called GoldBug a long time ago and Optimus's name was Orion Pax before he became a Prime. Don't pronounce Orion wrong, it's not pronounced Or-eon, it's pronounced Or-i-yun. Sound weird? I used to think it sounded like Or-eon. Just to let you know how it's pronounced just in case! :3**

**The mission is going to start soon. I'm so excited to start it! I'm planning on starting two chapters from now? Three? Dunno but it will be soon. :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**I got nothing to say. Just read the dang chapter. :/**

We spent two days preparing and waiting for the Dinobots to arrive. Optimus said the Dinobots would be here any minute now, which means it could take forever. I sat on Bumblebee's shoulder, transformed, as we all stood at the entrance of the base. I could feel rapid pounding, we heard a thunderous roar and the Dinobots appeared out of the trees. There was a large t-rex taking the lead, a two-headed pterandon flying closely in the sky, a spinosaurus and a triceratops following behind the t-rex. I always thought the pterandon was a pterydactyl, but nope! It's _another_ flying dinosaur that's pretty much the pterydactyl but it's _not_. Instead it's named _another_ name that starts with "pter," just so the names can confuse you! The Autobots told me a little about the Dinobots, like what dinosaurs they are, and who rides which. Not very informational, I know. Unexpectedly they transform into robot forms, okay this is one thing I needed to know that I wasn't told about. It's kind of scary, they stand taller than Optimus, _much_ taller. The t-rex is Grimlock, the pterandon is Strafe, the triceratops is Slug and the spinosaurus is Scorn. I'm wondering who named them, because the names sure do sound more like _pet_ names than "legendary warrior" names.

There was an itty-bitty t-rex extremely close to Grimlock, I couldn't really see it. It's hard to see metal against metal. It transformed and looked just like Grimlock, just smaller. It looked about my height, maybe taller. Wait, if this is Grimlock's child, who's the mother? Can these male alien robots reproduce? That's disturbing. No, robots are built not born. It could be possible that the Dinobots built the little t-rex. "I see Grimlock has an offspring." Drift nudged Optimus in the arm and both looked at me, still sitting on Bee's shoulder. I snap out of my thought and catch them looking at me, "Are you expecting me to ride it?" Hound gives a small laugh, "I think I would crush the little thing. She's yours." Hound gestures to the approaching mini t-rex. I guess it's a girl too. Optimus steps forward to the Dinobots, "We need your help to bring down a Decepticon ship. If we don't take action now, it could be dangerous to our home," He looks down at the small t-rex nudging a rock, "and us." Grimlock growled at the word "Decepticon." The Dinobots transformed back into dinos and let everyone climb onto their mounts. I walked up to the mini t-rex, she was still large but ten times smaller than Grimlock. She's about six feet tall in her dino form. "Come on Kadence! She's not gonna bite 'chya" Hound calls from Scorn. I climb onto the mini t-rex's back and we ran off. My t-rex is a little faster than the others surprisingly. She stayed next to Optimus and Grimlock. "So, what do you think her name is?" I call out to the Autobots. "Why don't you decide?" Optimus calls from Grimlock's back. Why don't I decide? The small t-rex makes a cute little noise.

**Coolness! Got some good names to choose! :)**

**I do not own the Dinobots or their names, only the new baby t-rex that "magically" appeared. :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Found a name for the new baby t-rex! Her name is Ruthlock, she has two nicknames, Ruth and Mini Lock. My thanks goes to Jazzy the Jazz for picking out Mini Lock and giving me the idea of Ruthlock. :)**

**Here's the chapter so I hope you read and enjoy! :D**

We arrive under the ship, it's not very high in the sky like the Autobots said it would, but it is large. Same ship I was taken into years ago. "You're not going to be able to see it Kadie. The ship's invisible." Crosshair calls from Scorn, I look back to see him and shook my head, "I can see it." Ruthlock shifts around under me, a little uncomfortable about this. "It's directly above us." I point up towards the ship that moves ever so slightly. "How can you see it?" I didn't look back but it sounded like Hound. "I don't know. I've always been able to see it." Ruthlockmoves closer to Grimlock, who's quietly growling. The other Dinobots are acting odd as well. "Anyone know what's wrong with the Dinobots?" I call back to the others, they all shrug, having no clue. Suddenly, Grimlock roars loudly, it makes Ruthlock and I flinch a little. At that same time, objects that looked like jets were dropping out of the Decepticon ship and heading towards us. I got off Ruthlock's back and let her transform so she could join the fight in her robot form. I don't know how anyone else can get off their mounts without a 40 foot drop.

There were about seven or eight Decepticons heading towards us as jets. They were outnumbered. Not anymore now that seven or eight _more_ Decepticon jets came out of the ship to attack us. There must be an infinite supply of Decepticons stored in that giant ship. About fifteen Decepticons were now attacking us, they were easy to defeat though. I shot one, it was down for a second and shot at me. I dodged and jumped onto it's shoulders, shot it it's head twice then it's back. Leaving the Decepticon to fall onto the ground dead, I attacked another Decepticon. I don't understand how there are tens or hundreds of Decepticons, but barely any Autobots. Did most of the Autobot race die in a war? I concentrated on fighting the Decepticon, it was a little bit larger than the others. It tried to shoot me, but I dodged each bullet. Thank goodness for my training. Ruthlock joined in on taking down the Decepticon I was fighting. She turned into her mini t-rex, bit the Decepticon's leg and jerked her head back to make it fall. The Decepticon fell on the ground but swiftly getting back up without being harmed. He shot Ruthlock and she flew several feet. The Decepticon didn't notice the enraged Grimlock opening his mouth, about to chomp on him for hurting his daughter. He successively killed the Decepticon and watched carefully as Ruthlock stood back up, barely harmed. Strafe flew up to the Decepticon ship with Bumblebee on his back and latched onto the underside of the ship.

**Thanks to Jazzy the Jazz for choosing the nickname for Ruthlock. :)**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. More on the way!**


	30. Chapter 30

**So much appreciation for getting me this far! This is the 30th chapter on my account and 10th chapter in this story. Hope you enjoy! :)**

Bumblebee and Strafe climb their way into the Decepticon ship. Strafe stayed at the entrance and made sure no Decepticon left the ship. Minutes after Bumblebee entered the ship, with many noises heard, it started lowering closer to the ground. There was a large hill that the Decepticon ship lowered to and came to a slow stop. Bumblebee didn't come back out, I'm sure he's fighting Decepticons. Strafe appears instead and screeches at the ship with bullets zooming out, almost hitting the pterandon. He signifies where the entrance to the ship is while attacking Decepticons. Optimus and Grimlock quickly take the lead and heads for the ship before Strafe disappears and the ship takes control again and leaves higher in the air. I hop onto Ruthlock and followed Optimus and Grimlock with the rest of the 'bots following behind, still being attacked by Decepticons. It took a minute or two to get inside, due to it being invisible I had to assist since I could still see it. The Decepticon ship wasn't invisible and even larger on the inside. But it wasn't large enough for the Dinobots to fit in. They stayed outside and continued to fight the remaining Decepticons. Ruthlock stayed with Grimlock even though she could easily fit inside with her small size. She was smaller than Optimus, but I respect her decision to stay with Grimlock. It was dim inside the ship, with many dead Decepticons decorating the floor.

More Decepticons appeared, Optimus was protected with the weapon he planned to use to destroy the ship. After constant groups of Decepticons slowing us down, we make it to the "engine room." There was a giant control machine and everything! A large object stood at the side of the room, that must be the engine. Bumblebee was already in the room waiting for Optimus. "You know I could have done it?" He plays the words with the radio sounding loud and clear. Bumblebee steps aside as Optimus approaches the engine thing and attaches the weapon to it. "Bumblebee, take the ship higher. If we don't, the explosion could harm humans." He waits to set the timer on the bomb as Bumblebee makes the ship go higher. Many minutes passed, with the exception of some Deceptions attacking us. We get as far away as possible from Earth. Optimus sets the timer and we prepare to run out of the ship. More Decepticons appear, holding us back on purpose and tried to stop the timer as well. We ran down a series of overly large hallways and still got held back. We were running out of time.

Shapes of metal flowed across us and formed one big mass. He had a hollow chest that was colored orange, he was completely gray and black, and his face. His face... It looked so much like Megatron's. "Hey Kadence." Hound catches my attention from the large Decepticon, "That's Galvatron." He readies his weapon, prepared to shoot. More Decepticons, and more Decepticons appeared. We barely made it down the hall away from the room. There was only one hallway connecting to the room, and that was the one we were currently in, blocking the way to the bomb. The bomb, it might explode any second now! I stiffen, ready for the explosion. I barely pay any attention to the fighting. I was in the back, making sure no Decepticon makes it farther than me. Although, none made it past Crosshair, who was in front of me. One Decepticon made it past, I easily blocked it's path and flipped the Decepticon onto it's back and stabbed my gun into it's face and shot it a couple times, killing it. Everyone, including the Decepticons stop at the loud noise of beeping. A small explosion in the engine room caused a bigger explosion that had spread across the ship.

I shut my optics tightly and waited for the explosion to be over. For the Decepticon ship to be blown to pieces. For me to find myself floating in space.

**Well, that's kind of a little cliche. Someone activates a bomb and doesn't make it out in time. Oh well. It's part of the story line so ****_deal with it_****. If you have any suggestions, seen an error or just for the heck of it, write a review! :)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Bumblebee's POV**

I find myself in my Camaro driving on a deserted road. This isn't a dream, this is real. I pullover to the side of the road, I turn off my engine and relax for a bit. I have tons of scratches on me, a small dent on my passenger side door, but otherwise fine. I'm in no pain. I remember the Decepticon ship blowing up as I fought a man-made Decepticon. Then flames engulfed me and my vision turned blue mixed with white streaks. Don't know what that means. I don't see any of the Autobots here. No Kadence, no Optimus, no Hound, no Crosshair or Drift. Was I sent somewhere else by the explosion? How did I change into my Camaro without me knowing? I heard a siren behind me and adjusted my mirror to see who it was. I quickly recognized the green 2004 Hummer H2 Ambulance pulling over behind me and transforming. I let myself transform, excited to see the transformed Hummer Ambulance. "Bumblebee?" He looks around the area, "Cemetery Wind is looking for us, you got to hide!" The Hummer grabs my shoulders. Did he just say Cemetery Wind? I wasn't sent to another location, I was sent back in time! "Ratchet. I think I'd be my 1967 Camaro and hiding already." The old Hummer stares back in shock, "Then why aren't you?" Bumblebee looks down, missing the old voice of Ratchet. "I'm from the future if you haven't noticed." Ratchet just stares at me.

"I've got a hiding place that will most likely give me good cover." Ratchet offers me a hiding place. "Are you going to hide on an old boat?" I find the words in the radio as fast as I could. "Yes, is there a problem with that?" Ratchet really wants to get into hiding, especially on that boat. "Yes there is. You-" I think about what I'm about to play from the radio, no I can't say he died, "Something happens in the future because you hid on that boat." I convince him to hide somewhere more secure. I suggest reforming and possibly going into stasis until Optimus gives out a message. Ratchet's radio comes to life as Optimus's voice interrupts us, nice timing. _"Calling all Autobots. We are under targeted attack, cease all contact with humans!"_ Ratchet looks up to me, I nod in approval at his message. We sped off to the hiding place I suggested to Ratchet. It was a simple hiding place I would've done years ago, until I found a better one. I turned left onto a faint dirt road that went just a little to the side of a large rock. I mean huge. Bigger than Grimlock. There was a large hollow, again, bigger than Grimlock and a few loose large boulders I could easily slide in front of the entrance to create my hiding place. Ratchet hesitated, but trusted me. We moved into place. The area was tall enough for us to stand in. I move the rocks with the help of Ratchet and we get into our hiding positions. My radio crackles and starts speaking, "Bumblebee, are you there?"

**OptimusPrime'sPOV**

I found myself driving through a city. Destruction was here and there, destruction was in progress too. Decepticons were dotted everywhere on the building. Just a second ago I was in space when the Decepticon ship blew up, now I'm back on Earth casually driving around in my Western Star 4900 Phantom semi-trailer truck. Small explosions were happening and people were running away, terrified. The last time this has happened was when I reactivated Sentinel Prime, with the remaining Pillars at hand. This couldn't possibly be it. There's no way an explosion could send me back in time. It's a possibility, but I doubt it. I saw a truck, almost identical to me, that nearly rammed into me. We both panicked at the same moment and transformed. We activated our energon swords and pointed it at each other. I _definitely_ went back in time. This was my old self. We lower our weapons realizing who we were threatening. My past self looked more freaked out than I did, his optics were the widest he could put them. Both of us stood in place to look at each other, he is the first to murmur, "How is this possible?" I stood up a little straighter, "I have accidentally traveled back in time due to an explosion. Looks like you're in a bit of a battle here, I'll just step out of the way. I don't want to know what I could change." He looks at me, a little more relaxed. He nodded his head, transformed and sped off in the direction he was originally heading.

I had started to leave the city, but stopped immediately after I saw Sentinel Prime's vehicle with Ironhide's TopKick following behind. I heard the soldier, Lennox call out orders to Ironhide, "Ironhide! Protect Sentinel and get him inside!" Ironhide started to transform, once he was finished he called back in response, "Consider it done!" A teenager with brown hair runs up to Lennox from Bumblebee. I know this boy... It's Sam Witwicky. I recognize the boy once he begins to speak, "You gotta protect him, he's the key to everything." Sentinel cuts in once he finishes transforming as well. "Indeed I am. What you must realize, my Autobot brothers, is we were never going to win the war. For the sake of our planet's survival, a deal had to be made. With Megatron." He points his gun at Ironhide, his back turned to Sentinel. This is how Ironhide died, this is why Ironhide never returned nor was found! I quickly transform and lunge at Sentinel to stop him from shooting Ironhide and killing him. "I will not let you kill one of my soldiers!" I pull out a gun and point it at Sentinel's chest. Then I realize what I'm doing, I can't do this. It will change time if I kill Sentinel right here, right now. What would it change? It would definitely cost more lives if I let Sentinel slide. I don't want the whole tragedy of Cemetery Wind happening because of Sentinel Prime, because of the Pillars, because thousands of humans' innocent lives were taken from them. I have to make the decision _now_. Before I could make my decision, a voice appeared out of no where. "Optimus, are you there?"

**Hound'sPOV**

I could have sworn I was on the Decepticon ship protecting Kadence from the explosion, now I'm in the arctic?! Am I gonna freeze to death? I drive around in my 2005 Oshkosh Defense Medium Tactical vehicle. I can't possibly know where I am entirely. I know I'm in the arctic, for sure, but not sure _where_ I am. Or if I'm in the same time. Where did Kadence go? That's all I'm worried about as I drive around the arctic snow.

This is endless. I've been driving for a whole day. Keeping the heat on high inside of me. It's warmth on the inside, if only it could be on the outside. I see small creatures wobbling around making small noises. They were black on their backs and white on the bellies. Some of them had white round objects placed on their feet, I only see the round objects when they put their heads down and lift the sleek fur covering their feet. They had flipper-like arms and made a noise occasionally. I stopped nearby them and recharged there for the night. When I woke, they were closer together and a blizzard broke out. I stayed in place until the blizzard calmed down enough for me to see better, which took about an hour or two. I turned on my radio, it's a possibility humans mention their time. I flicked on the switch and listened to he horrid static noise. It's not because I'm in the arctic, is it? I continue my journey through the arctic, every so often getting stuck in soft snow. I found more of the black and white creatures trekking through the snow in a single file line, bellies swollen. I don't like how cold it can get around here and how _endless_ it can get.

Days have passed and I reached the point where I could see the horizon made out of water. Before I could go full speed towards it, an object was falling towards me. I transformed to get a better look at it. It had transformed and it's back was facing me, it was extremely large. Wait, this couldn't possibly be Megatron's crash landing thousands of years ago. No, this is bad. I was just sent back a thousand or more years. What about the rest of the team? The object got closer and I could see the long arms and legs of it. This was definitely Megatron's horrible landing. The moment he almost hit me, I hit him. Hard enough his path was interrupted and redirected into the water. I could hear a voice over the loud crashing of his body hitting the water, "Hound, are you there?"

It's nighttime, and I'm driving on a road. I was in space, how could I be back on Earth, driving on the road without a care in the world? I slam on my brakes, causing my Fiat's tires to screech and a car behind me beep in protest. I quickly drive off the road and in a field. I drive over the hill and right when I reached the bottom of the hill, I finally notice a large crater in the ground with flames surrounding it. Whatever crashed here is long gone. I transform into my human self and started to trek to a city nearby. I walked on the sidewalk next to buildings and a large street, occasionally glancing at the street to see what cars are driving past. Almost running me over, a Peterbilt drives up and takes a left right in front of me into a dark alley in between two old apartment buildings. I could barely see the colors on it, but I know there were flames on it. I stayed where I was, peeking around the corner of the building to watch where the Peterbilt was going. It came to a stop in front a yellow and black Camaro and two teens stepped out. Three more cars arrived behind the Camaro, a rescue Hummer, a TopKick and. What's the name of the sports car? Something with Pontiac in it. They all transform.

The large Peterbilt takes a longer time than the others do to transform. I _finally_ realize where I am, and what _time_ I'm in. 2007, when Sam and his girlfriend Mikaela meet the Autobots. I've watched the first movie before figuring out the Autobots are real. The large one crouches to inspect Sam and Mikeala and finally speaks. "Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendant of Archibald Witwicky?" His deep voice rumbles through the dark alley, it gives me goosebumps. Mikaela whispers something I can't quite hear, but Sam speaks loud enough for me to barely hear, "Yeah." I watch in amazement as he introduces himself, "My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron." The rescue Hummer turns his head slightly from left to right and gestures his arms in a rather human like way, "But you can call us Autobots for short."His voice sounded rather old. Sam says something, quieter than when he confirmed his name. "What's crackin' lil' bitches?" The silver Pontiac sports car does a flip that slightly shook the ground, his voice not as deep as Optimus's. "My first lieutenant, designation Jazz." Jazz remains in the same position as Optimus introduces his lieutenant, then tilts his head back, "This looks like a cool place to kick it." He then jumps on a rusty old car and crosses his arms to look cool. From my perspective, it looks like Sam pointed to Jazz, "What is- How'd you learn to talk like that?" I move a little back to avoid being seen by the Autobots, Sam and Mikaela turning around to see Optimus. "We've learned Earth's languages through the world wide web." After he speaks, the black TopKick makes loud huffing noises, "My weapon specialist, Ironhide." Ironhide activates two cannons, his right one orange and his left one bright blue, "You feeling _lucky_, punk?" He jerks his cannons forward a bit. "Easy Ironhide." Optimus says in a rather amused voice, stern but amused. "Just kidding. I just wanted to show them my cannons." Optimus shakes his head slightly and gestures to the rescue Hummer, "My medical officer, Ratchet." Ratchet's nose twitches like he's sniffing, "Mm...The boy's pheromone levels suggests he wants to _mate_ with the female." His voice raises when he says "mate." Sam makes a short whistle and Mikaela scratches the back of her head. Lastly is the Camaro..."You already know your guardian, Bumblebee." Optimus gestures to Bumblebee before standing up from his kneeling position. Bumblebee shows off and throws a few punches in the air, "Check on the rep. Yep. Second to none!" His radio plays the small music clip. "Bumblebee, you're my guardian, huh?" Bumblebee nods at Sam's question. Optimus just said Bumblebee's your guardian! Stupid. Ratchet suddenly shoots a red laser from his wrist into Bumblebee's throat, "I'm still working on his vocal processors." Bumblebee coughs a little. Before Mikaela could turn to Optimus to ask why the Autobots are here, I suddenly sneeze. Blasted allergies! They all snap their heads to see me, standing there, peeking around the corner, watching them this whole time.

The Autobot's optics were widened in alarm at my presence. Ironhide pulls back out a cannon from where he is. My eyes widen and I step out from hiding. "I'm not going to freak out, and _you're_ not going to freak out. Got that?" I held my hands up defensively. I get a sharp pain in my head, I wince. New thoughts and memories were put in my head. Did I just change time? Please don't tell me I changed time. My legs buckle and I fall to the ground, I put my hands on the cold asphalt to keep myself from falling. With one hand on the ground, I took my other hand and rubbed the back of my head where the pain hurts most. My knees had scraped against the ground and had little energon seeping out. I didn't notice the burns on my arms until now. I must have transformed back into a human for a second when the Decepticon ship blew up. Oh no the ship! What happened to the Autobots? Wait, scratch that. _My_ Autobots? I had more energon seeping out of my burns, I could feel the cold liquid next to my eye. The Autobots just stand there, completely shocked at the blue liquid bleeding from my body. "Optimus, she has energon. There's a strong signature coming from her as well." Ratchet murmurs to Optimus, he nods in agreement still staring at me with wide optics. I should have ran. I should have left the Autobots continue their introduction, but _no_. I have to ruin it and change time. I could hear Jazz talking from a distance to Bumblebee, Sam and Mikaela about the glasses, and they were sent off to retrieve them.

The pain in my head continues. Optimus prevents Ratchet from running a scan on me, Ironhide keeps his cannon out suggesting I'm a Decepticon while my body tries to force me to transform, metal appearing and disappearing with small blue sparks zapping in and out. I look at the palm of my hand, the Autobot insignia was barely visible through the my burns and scratches. "What's that?" Ironhide says in his menacing deep voice, he clearly saw the insignia. I quickly brought my hand onto the asphalt so that they couldn't see the palms of my hands. "Answer him." Jazz sort of says soothingly, while slowly walking to Ironhide's side. The pain in my head does it's worse for a moment, then disappears. Fading into nothing like it was never there. My mind finally clears up with new memories and thoughts inside and I'm able to stand up. I don't want to say it..."I'm an Autobot from another time." I throw both my hands up, surrendering and making sure the Autobot's could see both my insignias printed on my hand. Optimus leans in a little to see the insignia through my burns. "Ratchet, run a scan. This young femme is clearly injured." I snort, "If you think _this_ is injured, wait until you see my other form." Before Ratchet could even think of scanning me, I transform. Ignoring Ironhide's reaction of activating another cannon just in case. My body stopped transforming, I stifle a scream in pain. "Okay, I'm seriously injured. Too injured. Help...This hurts. I told you." I look up, seeing the Autobots shift a little, not planning to help, "I can't transform. Gah." I let out a long breath, and continue to transform, ignoring the large pain erupting in me. Ratchet instantly runs a scan, but before he could speak, a voice comes out of no where. Sounding like it's coming from me. "Kadence, are you there?"

**Crosshair's POV**

The explosion left Drift and I floating around the Decepticon ship remains in space. The end of the ship wasn't fully blown up, only an escape pod remains. Perfect for this situation. I don't like being in space, there's no gravity and you could float away just like that. Drift is the first to hop into the escape pod, and before I enter it behind him, I look back. At the remains of the Decepticon ship. No one else is here, there are bits of Decepticons, but no Autobots. A Decepticon head floats by my head slowly, it's optics stared lifelessly at space. I float into the escape pod and take over while Drift sits in the seat next to me. I start the escape pod, it still works. I set it for Earth, and the location were going to. The escape pod started to move towards Earth. This is probably a bad idea, what if the rest of the Autobots are still out in space? Especially Kadence, if she's gonna transform, she gonna die. I don't know why she would do so, but it might be against her will.

The escape pod makes a small crash landing nearby the base. "Nice job. You ruined the scenery." Drift had muttered to me when he climbed out of the pod. "At least were home and safe." I walk away from the escape pod and started to walk towards the base. We could hear a faint roar and pounding, the Dinobots were coming. Bumblebee's mount, Strafe soared in the sky above Grimlock, who had just appeared out of the trees with Scorn, Slug and Ruthlock close behind. They approach us slowly, examining the area for the rest of the team. Drift gestures to me to say something, I groan at him. Always the silent one. "After the Decepticon ship had exploded, the rest of the team was gone." The little Ruthlock made a small whining noise, "We're not saying they're dead. Just, gone. Possibly sent elsewhere." I shrug and walked into the base with the Dinobots staying outside. "Where are you going?" Drift catches up to me and I walk a little faster down the hall. I quickly cut my path short and swerved to the right, entering a room. "I'm going to see if I can talk to them." I walked up to the loads of machinery and started to send out a message to everyone if they are there.

**Okay, before these used to be separate chapters, but they were too short so I decided to make them all one big chapter, which is what I should have done, but I didn't do it. I know, on Hound's POV, Megatron crash landed years, if not centuries before Archibald found him. I don't want to type too much down here, so if you have any questions about this just type me a review~**


	32. Chapter 32

**Bumblebee's POV**

Ratchet looked at me, he heard the message that was sent to me. I reply with a short beep, signifying I'm okay. "You're not damaged in any way?" The voice had come back a few seconds after I replied. I found a few clips on the radio, and played them. "If I was injured, Ratchet would've helped." There was a long pause after I had mentioned Ratchet, "Bumblebee, what year are you in?" I suddenly recognized the voice, it's Crosshairs. He asked the question slowly and unsure, a little shaky too. Ratchet quietly told me the year, it's been about a year since he's died. And I was right, it's 2013. I easily find a radio clip and played it. "2013. Why?" Another long pause had happened on the other side of the conversation, finally after a minute or two passed, Crosshair returns and speaks again. "Because a Ratchet just spawned in the room." I heard a quiet laugh after Crosshair had said that, it sounded like Drift. "Who else is there with you?" I found a clip with a full sentence, no need for finding multiple ones. "The Dinobots and Drift. And now Ratchet..." My spark stops, "Where's the rest of the team?" I quickly find the clips. "Like you, they teleported some where else. Anywhere but in this time. I haven't gotten a message back from them yet. Only you."

Ratchet and I spend a few more minutes talking and clearing things up to Crosshair. I look down, what about Kadence? Don't tell me she teleported alone..."What's bothering you?" I shook my head, "Bumblebee?" Ratchet had tried to get me to speak. I found clips and played them, "Kadence joined us in the battle, but had teleported away like I have during the explosion." Ratchet's optics lit up to hear Kadie's okay, but now gone elsewhere. I lower my head, in sadness and frustration. How could an explosion send me back in time? There's not much to talk about with Ratchet being in the past, and I already know about it since I'm in the future, I could blurt something out and change the timeline once more. We're stuck in this closed cave room with nothing to do.

**Optimus's********POV**

I jump off of the damaged and slightly frightened Sentinel Prime. I give him a look to not move. "I am here and well, just...In another time." There was a noise in the background, "You've been there for only a few minutes and already changed the timeline?" I turn my head around and saw Ironhide and Bumblebee taking new orders and attacking Sentinel. "What year are you in Optimus?" The voice comes through loud enough for me to realize it's Crosshairs. I take a look around again, this is when I revived Sentinel Prime and he had five of the Pillars, including the control Pillar... "2011." I took a rough guess. "Great, we've got Bumblebee in 2013 and you in 2011." I notice the soldier, Lennox, watching me from a distance with Sam. "Who's with you?" I transformed and drove away to get out of the battle before I change anything else. "Drift, the Dinobots, Ratchet and now Ironhide." I slam on my brakes, I'm nearly out of the city, just away from the battle, "What about Hound and Kadence?" I almost tripped on my words from speaking too fast. "We...Haven't heard from them yet, Optimus." Crosshairs hesitated, like he was about to say something else. "Contact them. I need to know if they're alright." Crosshairs didn't reply after my order, hopefully he got a hold of Hound or Kadence. I don't understand how a simple explosion could send us back in time. What if one of us went into the future? I doubt it.

I lounge about a mile away from the city until I see a Corvette Stingray drive up to me. The vehicle transforms while he's driving, and slowly rolls towards me. "Optimus? What are you doing out here?" You can't see I'm a different model? I transform quickly, "It's been quite some time, Sideswipe." A confused look appears on the Autobot's face, "I'm not from this time. From the future actually. That's why I'm out here." I chuckle a little at his reaction. I look down, then back at up to the Autobot, "Don't hide at a human junkyard. Horrible mistake." I recall his death, he hid in a junkyard, still in his Corvette Stingray alt. mode. "Uhh...Okay." He shrugs, "I'll just get back into the battle. I'm needed there. Um...Don't change anything future Optimus." I nod my head as he drives off full speed back to the city. I hope I just saved his life.

It takes a while, but I manage to find a perfect hiding place where I could watch the battle commence. I could see the faint red light of the control Pillar on a tall building with blue Pillars nearby. Sentinel activate the control Pillar and a large white light shot in the sky, looking like a simple beacon. Cybertron had started to make it's way near the Earth's atmosphere. I could see more Decepticons coming through the beacon and starting to attack. The Autobots were captured, and I could see Que getting killed and my young soldier Bumblebee almost getting killed by the Decepticon as well. All the Autobots were captured, except me. I could see the green figure of Ratchet, and the brownish-orange-ish figure of Dino. I saw my fight occure on the bridge with Sentinel and Megatron. My arm being ripped off, my other arm almost as well. Then Megatron swooped in and killed Sentinel. Then I killed Megatron. The whole battle led to a great Prime dying, and the Decepticon leader. It's odd how this battle barely lasted a day.

**Hound's POV**

I could hear the voice over the loud splash caused by Megatron. "Crosshairs?" I heard a sigh of relief from the Autobot. "Where are you Hound?" Bubbles floated above where Megatron has crashed into. "I'm pretty sure I'm in the arctic when Megatron crash landed. I think I just changed time." I heard a commotion come from Crosshair, "What the hell did you do?!" I watched the remaining bubbles pop on the ocean's surface, "I kind of changed Megatron's landing." There was a few minute pause. I stood in place, waiting for a response. "Nothing's changing." Drift's voice broke the long silence. "I'm sure Megatron still froze and was found by Archibald Witwicky."" Someone new spoke this time, his voice sounded a little old and deep. I stayed silent. "Oh right, Hound. You might not know who just spoke. His name's Ironhide, Prime's weapon specialist." I almost trailed into deep thought, "How's he here now? I've never heard or seen him before." I looked at my arm, which was developing ice on it. It was hard to move because of how cold it is in the arctic. "Optimus was sent back to 2011 and changed time. Ratchet's also here because Bumblebee was sent back to 2013 and changed time too." Ratchet, I haven't heard about that old grumpy fellow ever since he's died. Kadence would talk about him though. She knew him more than I did.

"What about Kadence?" The words mean't to stay in my head but escaped my mouth. "We haven't heard from her yet. We've only heard from Optimus, Bumblebee and you." I hate the idea of Kadence being harmed. There is a large possibility she was sent back in time, she could be in any time! Optimus, Bumblebee and I were sent back to important times including Autobots or Decepticons. "I have to find shelter. Get a hold of Kadie." Crosshair understood and didn't reply after that.

A day or two later, I was, once more, alone. Nobody except Megatron was here in the arctic. Jinxed that. A human boat with large sails crashed through the ice, I heard an old man yell orders to the crew. I instantly hid before any of them saw me. Two of their animals ran off, barking. A man was chasing after them yelling to come back. The two animals stopped their tracks, and looked at me.

**Kadence's POV**

I stood there frozen, not knowing what to do when the voice called me. "Kadence, I know this is your first time doing this, just speak regularly out loud." Drift's voice came through this time instead of Crosshair's. The Autobots looked at me, expectantly. "I'm here." I sort of choked on the words. My voice sounded a bit raspy. I looked at my arm while speaking, the metal was scratched intensely, it was weird how I could _feel_ the scratches just like how I would if there were scratches on my skin. "Thank Primus..." A new voice came through, it sounded farther away like it was said across a room. I felt my optics widen and my spark rattle, that voice...I know that voice from somewhere. "Ratchet?" The voice sounded old and gruff. "Yup." Crosshair simply confirmed my guess. "How the hell is there a Ratchet?!" It sounded like I was yelling in my ears, but I knew I was barely even loud. I saw Ratchet, who's next to Optimus, flinch a little at his name being mentioned. Before Crosshair could answer I asked another question, "Who else is there? Ironhide?" I gave a sarcastic tone to Crosshair and Drift. Once more, Crosshair confirmed saying a simple "yup." I looked up at the Autobots, they looked more shocked and confused than before, especially Ironhide and Ratchet, I was shocked a bit myself. Kadie?" Drift's voice snaps me back from the Autobots, "Are you injured in any way?" I inhaled a deep breath and let it out, "Enough to put me in pain." The pain was actually subtle now, I guess because I've been distracted. "You have a Ratchet in your time?" Crosshair's worried voice made me instantly reply with a yes. I make a small smile at how he said, "_a_ Ratchet" instead of just saying Ratchet. "Do you know what time you're in Kadie?" I knew exactly what time I'm in, "2007. So...Where's the rest of the team?" It took a moment for them to reply after a short pause. "Optimus is in 2011, Bumblebee is in 2013 and Hound is _way_ back." Hound's time confused me, "How far back?" My throat started to get sore. Everyone was split up and only Crosshair and Drift were left in our time. "Back when Megatron landed. He changed the landing's location, but I don't think it changed Archibald Witwicky from finding him. Optimus brought Ironhide back, and Bumblebee brought Ratchet back. That young scout doesn't know how much he can change in that time!" The Autobots looked at me shocked. "We're going to go contact the rest of the team again, will you be okay?" I explained I'm with the past Autobots and I'll be fine.

"We need those glasses." Optimus's voice enters my thoughts, he looks at me, "You'll be riding with Ratchet." They all transform and Ratchet opens his passenger door for me to get in. I transform back into human and hopped into Ratchet. "What the frag did you go through?" He murmured to himself as I could feel him scanning me, the same shivers running along my back. I don't answer his question, instead I watch his steering wheel or Optimus, who's leading the way. We stop near a bridge and found Bumblebee's limp body was carried away with Sam and Mikaela being put in a car. We continue driving and find somewhere to be able to transform without being seen. I was placed on the ground and I leaned a large rock, watching the Autobots. Jazz is the first to speak, "What about Bumblebee? We can't just leave him to die! And become some human experiment!" Optimus glances at Jazz, "He'll die in vain if we don't accomplish our mission. Bumblebee is a brave soldier. This is what he would want." Ironhide takes a long look at me, then back to Optimus, "Why are we fighting to save the humans? They're a primitive and violent race." I let out a deep sigh and rolled my eyes. "Were we so different? They are a young species. They have much to learn..." He takes a quick glance at me, " But I've seen goodness in them. Freedom is the right of all sentient beings..." I could see his head move down a little, "You all know there is only one way to end this war: we must destroy the Cube. If all else fails, I will unite it with my spark in my chest." Ratchet flinched in shock at Optimus's words, "That's suicide! The Cube is raw power-It could destroy you both." I stand up straight, no longer leaning on the rock. "If you think joining _your_ spark and the Cube will solve everything, think again Optimus. If the Cube could be destroyed by fusing it with a spark, why not _Megatron's_? It'd be quicker and cost less lives." They stand there, watching me with shocked expressions. "You think, uniting Megatron's spark with the Cube will end this?" Ratchet's voice sounded less old with the tone he was using. "Well, what happened in the future is that a war broke out between Decepticons and Autobots in a large city and many lives were lost, many human, some Cybertronian. 'When all else failed,' Optimus ordered Sam to put the Cube in his chest," The Autobots glance at Optimus, who narrows his eyes at me, "Instead, Sam turns around to Megatron and shoves it in _his_ chest and kills him." That sums up everything that happened with the Cube.

"You're saying, we find Megatron, and just...Shove the Cube into his chest?" I nod, "I know where he is too. He's nearby the Cube, which is extremely dangerous, I know, but he's frozen." The Autobots still don't trust me, but the way I'm talking makes it sound like I'm from the future to them, which I am. "Where?" I look up to Jazz. I didn't notice the Autobots crouching around me, listening to my deep explanation. "Hoover Dam." Optimus stood up and looked into one direction, "Hoover Dam." He repeated quietly to himself. They all transform with Optimus saying, "Autobots, roll out!" Man, I've been waiting to hear that. I open Ratchet's passenger door and hopped into the seat. "If you're lying, you're paying." I shrug his threat off my shoulders, "Trust me." We sped off to the Hoover Dam, ready to find Megatron and the Cube.

**Crosshair's POV**

Drift and I sigh in relief to hear the whole team's okay. Two Autobots stood behind us, listening to their old friends, as they say. Ratchet was redirected from his hiding place to a new hiding place by _our_ Bumblebee. I've never seen Ironhide, but we could connect somehow. We're both engaged in being weapon specialists, I'm sure Hound might have some fun with Ironhide. I feel like I'm more of a mechanic than weapon specialist, might just be me.

It scared me on how long it took Kadence to reply. She said she was seriously injured, "enough to make her in pain." I don't understand why Optimus would send the whole team on the mission, especially Kadence. Optimus couldn't even handle it, we haven't made every plan possible, including going back in time. I don't know much about what's happened before I arrived at Earth. Kadie had said she had problems transforming into her robot form, this obviously alarmed Ratchet but she said she was alright. I reassured Ratchet he was there back in time with her. That's when the pain erupted in our heads, Ratchet's and Ironhide's the worst.

The pain lasted for about ten Earth minutes, I had new memories in my head, same with the others. If this is what humans call a "headache," I'd sure hate to be a human, I almost felt sorry for them. Ratchet told me this was nothing like a human headache. "Someone just changed time." Ironhide called from across the room, "_Again_." Drift moaned, rubbing his head.

"That was Kadie." A new voice, one I've never heard, came out. It was nearly as deep as Optimus's voice. All heads turned to the source, a small gray Autobot stood in the corner, he was no taller than Hound. Ironhide and Ratchet apparently recognized this Autobot and greeted him. "Who're these two?" He pointed to Drift and I. "Who're you?" Drift said back to the Autobot. "I was Optimus Prime's first lieutenant when we arrived at Earth. My designation is Jazz." Small headaches lingered through our heads, memories and knowledge about this Autobot clicked into mind.

"I'm Crosshairs and that's Drift." I introduced myself and Drift for him. "This time shit is making this difficult. Every minute we get...'headaches' because somebody's changing time."

"What about the other Autobots? We had a large team over the years, a majority was killed by Cemetery Wind. Bumblebee might mess with that." Ratchet, who was the only Autobot who lived through much of what has happened, spoke, stating the facts.

We all shrug at the thought and pushed it away for now. All I was concerned about was getting everyone home. Hound might freeze to death, unless he found shelter. Kadence could get even more injured while back in time with the original team. This could be extremely hard to do. I've never done time travel before, if it's even possible. Hopefully it is, if they can go back in time they can go back into the future where they belong.

We can only hope now.

**Heyo, this might be longer than any other chapters I've typed in this story, but that's good! Right? Since I have five POVs, I don't have the patience to type a description down here for all of them, and you might not have the patience to read them. Type a review if ya want! Sorry that the chapter amount has been reduced by about 15 chapters.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Bumblebee's POV**

Ratchet and I spoke for a short amount of time before hearing noise outside of our blocked off cave. The entrance started to move, this alarmed Ratchet and I and we both activated weapons, ready to shoot at the invader.

But the invader was no more than a harmless Autobot. Ratchet lowered his weapon slowly, "Sideswipe? What-" The Autobot barged in and closed off the entrance to the cave, "Shut up, Cemetery Wind is nearby." I stared at his slightly damaged arm and back, he's been shot at a couple times in those areas. The crushed metal was leaking small amounts of energon.

We heard many voices and rumbles from outside. Sideswipe was right, Cemetery Wind were right on his tail. Luckily he escaped and managed to hide with us, but how did he find Ratchet and I in here? If he can find us, can't Cemetery Wind? The rumbles and voices faded away, we didn't dare to move for a while long after they left. The little bit of sunshine coming in through holes in the entrance were dying away as the sun set. "Will you explain how you found us?" I used my actual voice, sometimes it hurt to speak but I did it anyways, low risk of damaging it again.

"Ratchet sent a message after I was told years ago not to hide in the junkyard where I was going to hide, then I was attacked by Cemetery Wind." I looked over to Ratchet, he smiled with a little shame hidden in it. Shaking my head, "At least you're safe." I ignored the pain in my head.

"Bumblebee!" Crosshair's sharp voice came back into my ears, both Ratchet and Sideswipe's heads snapped up when the voice boomed in the small cave. "Look, I know you're back in time, when a lot of Autobots are lost, but do you really have to bring back _all_ the Autobots?" I stare at Sideswipe in horror, he returned the same expression. Have I really brought him back? "Bumblebee," His voice became softer than his sharp voice, "Just try and not ruin the timeline...Wait, scratch that. Don't ruin the timeline anymore." I follow his orders and remain inside the cave, with once again nothing to do.

The cave was big enough for two Autobots, but with Sideswipe in here, it can get a little jammed. We decided to move somewhere else, it might be risky though. We moved quickly through this deserted place, we've passed by an old gas station, where we spent the night. Then in the afternoon, when we were just about to start moving again, Optimus's voice broke our silence. "Calling all Autobots. Calling all Autobots." He sent out a signature for us to read, "Guess we should go?" Sideswipe suggests to us. We agree and continue driving, we then found him behind large rocks.

The remaining Autobots have already gathered and met, three humans with them. They all saw us, but their optics locked on me. "Bumblebee? Aren't you right there?" Hound looks back and forth between past Bumblebee and I. "He's kind of from the future." Ratchet looked over at me. "He saved us." Sideswipe nudges me and smiles.

"Okay, I know I'm not suppose to change time, but it's bothering me." They all look at me expectantly, "KSI, a human company, are building prototype Transformers out of a new metal humans found. Megatron's thoughts were transferred to a new body named Galvatron. Watch out for Galvatron. He's still the leader of the Decepticons, and the man-made Transformers. And Optimus, the humans are trying to capture you. Lockdown is, and when he does, he's going to hand humans a Seed. 'One Seed for one Prime' was their deal." I took a long pause and looked at the ground, still ignoring the pain in my head, "Don't let anger reach you. Be the Autobots you used to be, and protect humanity from the Seed." Optimus narrowed his eyes at me, but nodded.

"Bumblebee, you are a young scout, but you are from the future. I will take your advice." We shake hands. An extremely sharp loud yell came from me, "_Bumblebee_!" I laugh at Crosshair's reaction. The Autobots glance between Crosshair and I. After a moment or two, I smirk.

Time has just changed once more.

**Optimus's POV**

Sideswipe returned to my hiding place long after the battle was over, he brought the whole team with him. He skated over to my vehicle and put his hand on the top of my truck. "You're still here." I shiver slightly at his soft touch, "As if I can go anywhere." I mumbled to him, then I transformed. They all looked at my new model in awe, they kept looking back and forth between my past self and I to see the comparison between us. I was about to say something, then I thought twice. Anything I will say could change the future, like it hasn't already.

Sam Witwicky was with the Autobots, I looked down at him and I narrowed my eyes. He left us, with and without knowing the dangers of Cemetery Wind, who could have possibly hunted him down. I wouldn't have made him go without going some place safer than his own apartment.

Long silence held us all for a while. No one wanted to speak, I was the only one who couldn't speak. "I think it's best for me to go into hiding for the time I'm here, you all will be in hiding soon enough." I turn around and transformed, heading towards the road and ignoring the stares I was getting from the team. A faint pain consumed my head. I kept driving, getting drowsier as the minutes pass. When I finally found a good enough hiding spot for the night, I recharged there. Only to wake up to the voice of Crosshair, "Optimus, how you doing back in time?" I groaned as a response, "Not so well?" I open my doors and shook them to shake off the frost that was building up on them. "Peachy." I grumble to him, "I forgot how cold it can get on Earth during the night." My windshield wipers activated and struggled to get the frost off my windshield. "Hang in there, Optimus. We'll find a way to get you back." Sighing a thanks to Crosshair, I stop the conversation and continue to drive.

Hours later, I found a hiding spot I could stay in for a while. It was decent. The small building looked like a base, but was long deserted. No one was in here and probably no one will be for a long time, if ever. I watched the sun go down through one of the tinted windows. The building was warm inside, at least warmer than outside. No frost developed on my vehicle, and I was grateful for that.

All I'm hoping for, is my team to be safe and get home safe. I could just picture Bumblebee playing a song if I said that to him. Chuckling to myself, I play "Safe and Sound" by Capital Cities quietly before falling in recharge for the night.

**Hound's POV**

The small four-legged animals ran towards me with humans chasing them. _How can you hide? I can't hide._ I kept repeating those same words in my mind. Bullshit! The dogs stop dead right in front of me. One of them creeps forward and taps it's cold, wet nose on my bumper, I can feel it breath in and then out. I shiver a little at the small contact made between the animal and I. Luckily, the humans were still calling the animals to come back, they didn't see them stop in front of me. Well, I just jinxed myself again. The humans were looking for them now, and once they do, they'll find me.

Minutes passed before a single human stares straight at me. He turns his head slightly, eyes locked on me, "Men, we've made a discovery!" His voice sounded old, his clothing was thick and his beard was white, he had round glasses placed on the bridge of his nose. More humans gathered around the man to look at me. A sudden pounding in my head got stronger as the human walked closer to me. _Archibald Witwicky..._The man's name said itself in my head, even though I've never met him, I knew a little about the boy. Sam Witwicky was his name.

The man was now a foot away from me, he set his hand on the front of my vehicle, the contact felt warm. More men gathered around me, but a sudden cracking noise from the ice below us interrupted their discovery. "The ice is cracking!" Archibald shouted, the cracking almost muted his voice. His men backed up quickly, but Archibald had a hard time backing up. I couldn't move, these humans can't figure out I'm alive. Though I should have since the ground below Archibald and I gave way and a large hole consumed us. I turned on my vehicle and drove down the hole to prevent myself from getting damaged, Archibald just slid down with an animal slipping behind him.

The men above us began to call their captain, "I'm alright lads!" He shouted up the hole, daylight lit the room, we must have not fallen that deep down. The white snowy room was still wet, it was mostly water that just became ice. I almost transformed and shot everything in this room when I saw that this room, this very large open cavern, had the Decepticon leader frozen solid. I don't how he did it, or why the ice froze so fast, but it amazes me how he's completely shut off. Until, Archibald Witwicky became curious and activated Megatron's navigation system. The frozen Decepticon shocked the human and left a map imprinted on his glasses.

This was the exact thing that has happened before I changed time, Megatron crashed landed and was found by Archibald Witwicky, then the map to the All Spark was imprinted on his glasses. Man, now I know what humans feel like when they watch a history documentary, minus the changing time part, I don't think humans can do that. If so, that could be chaotic.

I haven't been able to contact any other Autobots on the team, only Crosshairs or Drift can contact us. It's odd how it works. Only the Autobots from the present can call the Autobots in the past, the past can't call the future. Makes sense, much sense.

Archibald climbs back out of the large hole with the help of his men, and I stay down here. I turn off my engine and chill, just to make sure the humans have left. After an hour or two has passed of waiting, I transform and climb out of the hole. I'm sure the humans will come back, wanting to take Megatron. It's dark out by the time I reach the surface, the sky was clear and the moon was bright. Continuing to trek along the edge of the arctic, I spot giant fluffy animals, "polar bears" and more of those-What were they called? Pang-gwins? I think it was penguins, but I'm not concerned. Frost continues to build up on my vehicle, it started to get harder and harder to move around with the cold blowing at me. Sooner or later, a blizzard would erupt the sunny skies and freeze me to death. Well, bring it on! I'm waiting! Do your worst!

**Kadence's POV**

We reach the Hoover Dam, Bumblebee, Sam and Mikaela were surprisingly waiting for us. Bumblebee held a small version of the All Spark in his hands. It took a lot of convincing, but the humans allowed us inside Sector Seven's base, the first thing they showed us was Megatron. I swallowed nervously as Optimus took the Cube from Bumblebee's hands, walked up to the frozen Decepticon, glanced back at me and finally, hesitantly, put the All Spark in Megatron's chest.

It shocked me most on how Megatron immediatly unfroze, but died instantly. His loud body slammed on the ground. And with that, he was dead. We all stood there, staring at the Decepticon beast, the frost that covered his metal was now melting, and his optics were dimming slowly.

Wait, if Megatron died now-What would happen to me? Did the Autobots ever come to me to reveal my power? My head pounded with another pain, it was more harmful and came without warning. Was this some sort of punishment for changing time or would it always hurt when you get new memories forced into your head when you change time? Years worth of memories appeared, symbols and pictures blocked my vision and flashed in my mind, I never died, Megatron never caused any more problems, new things happened, things I never knew, but the thing that surprised me the most with what didn't change was I never went on that ship. Or did I? Nothing's changing because of that. Did Megatron get revived as Galvatron, or was he revived by that All Spark shard? Everything still happened, The Fallen, Sentinel Prime, Matrix of Leadership, Pillars, Dinobots, Seed, Lockdown, Cemetery Wind. _Wait!_ How did I know this information so suddenly? I realize something, _nothing changed_, and I knew exactly why. My eyes widen, the symbols, visions and pain left my head. I found myself no longer in the base, I was on a small bed in an ambulance.

"You passed out back in the base." A voice answer the question that lingered in my head. I quickly sat up, "The All Spark shard-It needs to be destroyed!" A figure turned around to me, "Hold on, how'd you know about the shard?" I swallowed thickly, "It needs to be destroyed." I repeated to him, the man just kept staring at me. "Lennox, is she awake?" Another voice, a gruff voice filled the small room. "Yeah, she keeps saying the All Spark shard needs to be destroyed." A heavy sigh responded to Lennox, "If she says so, she better talk to Prime." A slightly muffled voice, sounding like it came from farther away or outside filled my ears. "Yes, please. I need to talk to him." I let my legs move off the bed so they were dangling over the edge, then I slid myself off the bed and stood up, the sudden movement made me feel light-headed for a moment but went away after I started to move out of the ambulance.

I looked at my surroundings, we were still at the base, and that ambulance looked more like a rescue Hummer, _Ratchet_. A TopKick was parked close to the Hummer, Bumblebee's Camaro wasn't here. Jazz was here, transformed and talking to Optimus, who was also transformed. I walked up to Optimus, I could see the All Spark shard being held by Jazz. The two Autobots noticed me and both of them knelt down to see me. "You can't have that here." I pointed to the All Spark's shard, "We're locking it up in a human base." Jazz moves his hand down for me to step on while Optimus speaks. "No, you can't just lock it up. No matter how many guards or security systems you have on it. It has to be destroyed, Megatron too. Blow them to smithereens!" I look into the Autobot leader's optics, they glowed brightly in slight confusion. "Why do you say it has to be destroyed, lil' lady?" Jazz spoke from behind me, his voice was a little concerned about the All Spark shard being destroyed.

"In the future, a Decepticon manages to steal the shard and revive Megatron. Megatron brings The Fallen to Earth to look for the Matrix of Leadership and harvest Earth's sun for energon. Uh, then The Fallen is defeated by Optimus and Megatron flees. A year or two later the Ark was found on the moon, so Optimus and Ratchet go retrieve what or who ever is left on it, they find Sentinel Prime and five of the Pillars, including the control Pillar. Then Megatron returns, Sentinel betrays the Autobots and plans on teleporting Cybertron to Earth. He and Megatron are killed by Optimus, then years later Cemetery Wind hunts the Autobots, kills them to be more specific. Lockdown was hunting for Optimus, and he made a deal with humans, 'one Seed for one Prime.'" Tears were flowing down my cheeks at the thought of Cemetery Wind and all the Autobots that died. I use my sleeve to wipe a tear off my cheek, "Optimus finds a new army, the Dinobots, and defeats Lockdown." As I spoke, the memories were put into my mind. "Little one, how did you get such information?" Jazz looks at me, his optics were widened to the fullest. "Many Autobots died..." I muttered. Optimus and Jazz continued to look at each other while I covered my face with my hands to hide the tears that dared to escape. I didn't notice the rest of the Autobots had gathered around to hear, even Bumblebee returned.

"You," Optimus flinches the slightest when my voice breaks the silence, "You can stop this from happening. Just destroy the All Spark shard," I point to the shard in his hand, "And Megatron." I point to the base's entrance. I could tell he was shocked, all the Autobots were shocked. They didn't say a word, I'm guessing they're using the ComLink thing. I sat down on Jazz's palm, my legs crossed. Optimus looked down at me, "We'll consider it deeply." I give a sad smile to the Autobot. "Well, I'm stuck with you guys, what can we do?" I look up to Jazz, he was looking at the sky. "Here's what we're going to do. Kill off some Decepticon freaks." His free hand pointed up at small dots in the sky. The dots disappeared over the horizon, they must be just arriving. I'm finally going to do some fighting!

**As some of you know, these chapters are all five POVs mashed together, they used to be separate. Not anymore. But I'm sorry to say, these chapters might take longer to type because they're this long. Sorry, not-sorry! Type a review if you want to. :)**


End file.
